A Holiday Highschool Reunion
by mayejrmorris
Summary: A holiday is upon the town of Forks and so is the entire class of 2005. Bella Swan is reluctant to return. Edward Cullen is reluctant to return. Alice Brandon is excited and has somethign up her sleeve what will this mean for every one.
1. Prologue

**_This story is inspired by a movie I watch recently. I can't remember the name and might have the same title as my story I don't know. Any recognizable material belongs to whoever owns it. I am not making money off of this. I just wanted to do a holiday themed story for once. First official chapter will be up tomorrow._**

* * *

**_Edward Cullen_** –A nerd in high school who left town as soon as he could. He was forced to come back for the reunion by his cousin Alice Brandon.

**_Bella Swan_** –While not popular in high school she had a few more friends than her best friend Edward Cullen. She was on the cheer squad (not as cheerleader). She dated Mike Newton but dumped him on prom night and no one knows why.

**_Rosalie Hale_** –Head cheerleader and best friend to Alice Brandon.

**_Jasper Whitlock_** –Edward's best friend from college who follows him home

**_Alice Brandon_** –Cheerleader and fashion obsessed Alice is excited for the high school reunion and even forced her cousin to come with her.

**_Emmet McCarty_** –Former football star come back to town to teach after ruing his knee durring a game.

**_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_** –Edward's parents and Alice Aunt and Uncle. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an art teacher at the high school.

**_Charlie and Renee Swan_** –Bella's parents. Charlie is the chief of police and Renee is a kindergarten teacher.

**_Mike Newton_** –is the quarter back forks high team when he was in school, ten years later he still thinks he's gods gift to women and wants Bella back.

**_Jessica Stanley_** –A cheerleader that thinks she's better than everyone else. She's head of the reunion committee and has her eyes set on Mike Newton. Friend and enemy to Bella in high school

**_Lauren Mallory_** –Jessica's lackey and seems to agree with everything Jessica says. _Friend_ to Bella in high school.

**_Angela Webber_** –Bella's true best friend in high school, she worked with Jessica on the reunion.

* * *

_**A Holiday Highschool Reunion!**_

**_Bella Swan_**_ was as unsure of going to her High school reunion as she was about being home and the reception she had received from her father after years of not talking. Still she agreed to go at the insistence of her best friend** Angela Webber**. Bella newly confident goes on a mission to prove that just because she was walked over in high school doesn't mean she will be walked over now and find the one she was meant to be with. But with the reunion soon over and her time in town too… Bella wasn't sure if she had enough time…_


	2. December 1st 2015

**_Bella Swan December 1st 2015_**

I was tired getting home from work today. I had a bunch of meetings for my book that was going to be published in a few weeks. I was excited and couldn't wait to see my book on the shelves next o Mary Higgins Clark and other authors like her.

"Hey mom," I said answering my phone.

"Bella I got an envelope in the mail today."

"You get them every day but Sunday mom." I told her.

"I know that but this one is special. It's the expensive paper; I think it's an invitation to a wedding or something." She said. "But I don't know because I haven't opened it."

"Who is it from?" I asked. "Surely there would be a return address."

"There is one but I can't tell. It was washed out by the rain or something." She said. "It was hand written so the ink is faded and blurry."

"Mom either send it to me here in New York or open it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Mom just do it. You know you want to." I replied.

I could hear the tell-tale sounds of paper being ripped. Then the ooh's and ahh's of my mother.

"Bella it's for your high school reunion. Oh I can't believe it's been ten years already." She said. "It will be good to see you again."

"Mom I'm not going." I replied. "They made my life hell after prom and I'd rather not see them again."

"Bella it's been ten years."

"Mom I came back after college and you know what happened. I'm not coming back."

"Bella please I want to see you. I'd Charlie and I don't have the money for plane tickets." My mother said. "Please. You don't even have to stay here you can stay at the Inn."

"You mean the one that is transforming their rooms to look like they come from that book."

"It's not that vampire book. It's a Jane Austen they are modeling the rooms after and it's owned by Angela Webber."

"So she's reaching her dream." I replied.

"Yes I guess so. What about you? Have you gotten a book published?"

Yeah my mom doesn't know about my book ether. I haven't told her because I know she would make a big deal about it and I didn't want the whole town of Forks knowing about it.

"I'm still an advice columnist. I'm waiting to hear back from some editors before I send it to a publisher." I said. "But I don't think I will hear anything."

"Bella at least think about it. You have until the eighteenth of December to R.S.V.P. for it."

"Fine I'll think about it," I lied. "I still want you to send the invite to me."

"I'll send it out tomorrow before I go to work."

"Thanks." I replied. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"I call you again tomorrow." She said.

I hung up the phone and climbed the stairs to my fourth floor apartment.

**_Edward Cullen December 1st 2015_**

I had gone to be late the night before because of a case I took on pro-bono. I groaned as I was woken up earlier than I wanted to be by my annoying cousin Alice.

"Wakey Wakey eggs n' bakey,"

"Dam it Alice it's too early." I snapped.

"Come on dear cousin you need to wake up."

"Let me get my dam coffee first." I snapped.

"Well hurry up I have a surprise for you." She said.

"Alice couldn't the surprise wait until later." I said. "I've only had four hours of sleep. I need eight."

"I've got you coffee and breakfast. It's waiting in the kitchen." She said. "Now get dress. I've laid out clothes for you."

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head as I rolled over facing away from her. After a few seconds I pulled the pillow off and tossed it to the other side of the bed and rolled back over to my back.

"I mean it Edward. If I don't see you in the kitchen in ten minutes I will come back in and dump a bucket of water on you."

"Good then I won't have to take a shower." I replied.

"Just get changed." She shouted from outside my bedroom.

I groaned and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed the outfit that Alice had picked out of me and for once I was surprised. It was a regular t-shirt and jeans. It must have something to do with her surprise, and I have a feeling I'm going to hate it big time. I hurried to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So what did you want to surprise me with?" I asked.

"Eat first." Alice replied.

"Alice just tell me what the heck is going on and why you woke me up four hours freaking early?" I told her.

"Please eat first. I've seen you in high school you can scarf what's on that plate down in no time flat."

So reluctantly instead of finding out what she was hiding –like I wanted to—I ate my breakfast –like she wanted me to—and stared at her when I was done.

"There is not a crumb left so what are you hiding," I replied.

"This." She said laying a thick envelop down on the counter in front of me.

I picked it up and read the return address—24 Carrington drive Forks, WA—dropped it back on the counter. I pushed it away.

"I'm not going. There is no way on god's green earth that I am going back to that school."

"Please Edward I don't want to go alone."

"Take someone else. Take that Jim guy in marketing. He may be gay but he has already offered to pretend to be your date before."

"He's got a boyfriend so he can't do it," Alice said. "Please."

"No." I replied.

"Come on Edward at least think about it."


	3. December 2nd 2015

_**Edward December 2**__**nd**__** 2015**_

"Mr. Ryder please tell me where you were at the time of the attack happened?"

"I was on my way home watching Hawaii Five-0. Like I always do on Mondays."

"Where is your home?"

"Oh second street." He said.

"So you didn't hurt the victim and were nowhere near her at the time?"

"No I did not." He responded firmly.

"Then why were you charged in this attack?"

"I have no idea why. Maybe I'm an easy target." He replied.

"Mr. Ryder do you know the victim Miss. Clover at all?" I asked.

"No I do not." He said

"Your honor I'd like to enter this photograph into evidence."

"Objection your honor this photograph has no bearing on the case." The prosecutor said.

"Your honor it has ever thing to do with proving this man's innocents. It was taken by an ATM at the time of the attack."

"Let me see it," the Judge said.

I walked up to the bench and handed the photograph over. The judge took his time and looked it over.

"I'll allow it." The judge said.

"Thank you your honor." I said.

I walked over to the witness stand.

"Mr. Ryder can you tell me what this photograph shows?"

"It's me at an ATM."

"What was the time?"

"It says eight forty."

"Your honor I'd like to move for a dismissal of all charges. That photograph was taken at eight forty a block away from Mr. Ryder's apartment." I said taking a breath. "He could not have attacked Miss. Clover who lived over an hour and half away, not mention there is not one single shred of physical evidence connecting him to the crime."

"I'll take everything into consideration and let you know my decision tomorrow."

He banged his gavel and we were dismissed. My client was taken away to sleep the night in jail. I told him that I would meet with him in the morning to go over what we would do depending on which way the judge went. After I was done with that I went back to the office to work on some of my other cases.

"Hey Cullen you're here, how did court go?"

"It went okay but I won't know how okay until we get to court tomorrow." I replied.

"That sucks. I got a settlement for that Wilkes case."

"So how big was the pay out?" I asked.

"Can't tell you it was settled out of court with a gag order so no one involved in the case could talk about it."

"Must have been a big pay out." I said.

"I know want to go out to the bar with me to celebrate?"

"I'll think about it." I replied. "I didn't get much sleep yesterday. My cousin woke up four hours early."

"That sounds like Alice so why'd she wake you up?"

"Well my cousin woke me up four hours early just because our ten year high school reunion is coming up."

He just started to laugh.

_**Alice December 2**__**nd**__** 2015**_

I was so excited for my high school reunion. I really can't wait to see Bella Swan what they did to her at prom wasn't right. I heard Bella came back a few years ago but I never saw her. I knew Edward liked her. Edward was going to tell her that on prom night to but the incident happened and she ran out of there.

"Alice I've seen that look before you are up to something?"

"I am not doing anything." I told him. It wasn't a lie. I had read the same line in the article I was reading three times. "I'm just reading."

"That's doing something but I mean what are you doing with Edward by making him go to your high school reunion." Jasper said.

"I don't want to go alone." I said.

"I can go with you. I'm already going to be in town to meet your parents." He said. "So why not?"

"He needs to go." I replied. "What happen back then needs to be dealt with. He's only a small part of it but he needs to be there."

"Alice please just don't force him to go." Jasper said. "He needs to work it out for himself."

"I'm not forcing him to go. I'm slowly talking him into it." I replied. "Besides I have to get him happy again when we tell him about us."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that and your dad is the one with the gun not Edward."

"Edward knows how to use that gun too." I replied. "And he sees me as a little sister not just a cousin."

"He's going want to cut my balls off." Jasper told me.

"That would only happen f you knocked me up and then left me. You have not done that. He will just threaten to cut them off if you hurt me," I replied. "And my dad will threaten you with his side arm and or clean his shot gun while you are in the room."

I set my magazine aside and got up from the couch I was sitting on. I kissed Jasper on the fore head and went to make dinner, which for me was ordering take out from one of the menu's tucked under my home phone.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"You know that I will eat anything that you set in front of me unless it smells like rotten food or a dead body." Jasper replied.

I settled for a pizza because I could use the extra as breakfast tomorrow morning. I sat down next to Jasper once I was done. I snuggled into his side as he read from a new history book he had gotten from work earlier that day. It was about the civil war and he planned to use it for one of his classes.

I loved being with Jasper and I could only hope that Edward would be happy for us when he found out.


	4. December 3rd 2015

**Edward December 3rd 2015**

"Dude I am so glad that I can finally sit down and have a beer with you." Jasper said sitting down at the bar. "It has been hell at work lately."

"Jasper I could have told you that would happen. It's nearing Christmas break time and you teach a bunch of horny freaking teenagers." I told him. "And you assigned them a paper to be turned in before they leave for Christmas break. I would be mad if a teacher did that to me."

"You would be right about that. I always hated when teachers gave us a big assignment before Christmas break but I had to give it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it needs to be done before I get to another unit and I'm stating that unit when we get back to school in January."

"Oh." I replied. "But enough talk about school let's get to drinking."

"Only two because I've got to get to my girl."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah for about two months now." He replied. "She's not sure how her family will take us being together so she's a little weary of going public."

"Do you know her family?" I asked.

"Yes quite well actually."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I think they'll cut my junk off when they find out." he replied.

"Why?" I asked him. "There has to be a reason why you think that?"

"I've seen how they were about past boyfriends."

"Are you anything like the past boyfriends?"

"No." he said.

"Then quit worrying about it." I said when my second beer of the night came.

I rolled my eyes when I saw that the waitress severing us our drinks left me a napkin with her number and a call me written on it and a lipstick print next to her name and number. I crumpled it up and tossed it in to a nearby trash can. Jasper just started to laugh at me. So I kicked him in the shin under the table. He had proceeded to cuss up a storm that would make a sailor blush.

"Dam did you have to kick me that hard." He asked.

"No but you were laughing at me and would not stopped."

"Beware pay backs are a bitch."

"I know." I said checking my watch. It was nearing nine o'clock and I had an early meeting tomorrow.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah, I'd stay but I have an early meeting that I have to get to, if I don't my ass will be out the door." I told him.

"Grunt work." Jasper replied. "Even as a teacher I have to do it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I get stuck doing detention all the time." He said. "I've had it four times in the past week and I should only have it once a month."

"At least you don't have to do ISS." I told him.

"Why is that?"

"Because ISS is in school suspension and the students think they can get away with everything."

* * *

**Jasper December 3th 2015**

"Edward, hold on for a second, I have something I need to tell you." I called after him.

I had stayed behind to pay my tab. I ran after him. I needed to tell him about Alice and Me. This was likely to be my only chance in the next couple of days.

"What man I thought you had to get going?"

"It's about Alice…" I trailed off.

"What about her?" He asked.

"I'm dating her. We've been dating for the past three months." I paused; waiting for him to react. He didn't. "Dude come on and say something you are kind of freaking me out here."

"Dude I knew about that weeks ago." He finally said.

"What how?" I asked.

"I went to that café about three weeks ago. You two were snuggled up together in the back booth." He said. "I grabbed my food and left."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't my place." He said. "Just so you know if you ever hurt her you are dead and I know plenty of places to hide your body so nobody can find it."

"Oh you do," I replied.

"Yes. You forget that I grew up in a small town surrounded by forest and connected to an ocean." He said. "Plenty of spaces to hide bodies if you need to."

"Good to know." I replied.

"Dam, now I have to get going."

"What is it?"

"The case I've been working we were put on recess until today but the judge had a heart attack sick so everything was pushed back until his doctors gave him the all clear." He said "So until the judge is cleared I've been put on another case and the lawyer I'm working with hates my guts."

"Good luck with that." I said slapping him on the back before leaving to get my car.

I drove to Alice's place since I knew I had to tell her I broke the news to Edward. I made one stop on my way to Alice's. I got her flowers to soften the blow about me telling Edward about us without her there with me like she had wanted to but it slipped out and turns out that he already knew.

"What did you do?" she asked when I appeared at her door with flowers in hand.

"How do you know I did anything?"

"You only get me lilies when you did something I might get angry over." Alice said. "We may have only been together a few months but I still know you like the back of my hand. So come inside and tell me what you think will make me so mad at you."

"I told Edward about us but turns out we had nothing to worry about. He found out about us weeks ago when we were at that French café just after it opened."

"And he didn't say anything." Alice said.

"We he did after I told him but not before hand." I replied.


	5. December 4th 2015

**Bella December 4th 2015**

"Bella," Angela said in a sing song voice.

"Angela I have to finish this column for the holiday issue due out at the end of the week."

"Please I only need a minute to speak with you." She said. "It's urgent."

"I get a lunch break in ten minutes I can meet you then." I told her.

"Fine I will call you then." She replied.

I hung up the phone and turned my attention to the pile of mail that would make up my column in this issue. They were all letters from so many different people asking how they should handle their holiday troubles.

I ripped open the first letter it was from a woman in Los Angeles.

_Nice Advice,_

_I'm twenty three and living on my own for the first time ever my parents want me home in Montana for Christmas. I don't have the money to get there and my parents don't either. Is there any way that you know of for me to help my parents understand this._

_Angie in LA_

I set her letter aside. I didn't really have any thing that held my attention. I would only use it if I was desperate to finish the article. I opened a few more a few were acceptable enough for me to set aside for the article so I made three piles, one for keeps, one for rejections and one for possibilities.

_Nice Advice,_

_My parents are coming to my house for Christmas this year and bringing my brother and his judgmental wife with him. I have to deal with her snide comments about the way I keep my house –it's clean—and how I make my food. My food may not be like everyone else but that is because I'm diabetic and have to watch what I eat._

_Melinda in MO_

I set that letter in the keep pile. The next letter peaked my interest and went right to the keep pile once I was done reading it because I was in a similar situation.

_Nice Advice,_

_I bet you don't get letters like this very often. I have a high school reunion coming up. I took part of a terrible event back then and I'm extremely sorry about it. I was wondering if you have any ideas on how I can apologize to the ones I hurt._

_Anonymous in WA_

They were from Washington like me. It made me wonder if it was someone from my school. It was possible but it seemed like something that came out of a movie. I read through about thirty more letters and sent them off to be approved to use.

"Ms. Swan could you come to my office please," My boss requested.

"Do you need me now?" I asked.

"Yes. This can't be put off unfortunately." He replied.

He walked away back to his office. I sighed. I had no idea what was coming. I pushed my chair back away from the desk I was using. I stood up and reluctantly walked over to my boss's office. The door was closed so I knocked on it. He called for me to come in. I turned the door knob and opened the door. I stepped into the office. He motioned for me to sit down. I did only because I felt like my knees were about to give out.

"Miss. Swan I'm sorry to tell you this but your time here at this paper has come to an end." He said. "Subscriptions are down and we have to let some people go. Seniority rules here and you were hired four years after Sandy who will be continuing her column and take over yours."

I didn't say anything I was being fired. At least I had my book that was getting published and I had a nice cushion to use until the royalties start to roll in.

"I'd like you to clean out and leave by lunch time." He said.

I nodded and got up to leave his office. I went back to the desk I had been using and packed up all my things and left the office. Sandy sneered at me when I passed her desk. I really wanted turn around and flip her the bird but I kept my cool and continued on walking out. I had some extra time to get home before Angela called me back.

I hopped onto the subway and rode it home. There were strange people about. When I got home there was a stack of mail waiting in my box. I put it in the box filled with stuff from my office. I would sort through it when I got to my apartment. I set the box down on my kitchen table. I picked my mail up an flipped through it. I only kept bills and things I needed.

The last envelope in the pile was from the company publishing my book. It was thin so I was a little bit worried about what the letter held. I ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out.

_….sorry to inform you that your book was what we were looking for at the start of our offer it is not what we are looking for now. All meetings scheduled on or after December 5th 2015 have been canceled. We are sorry for any confusion this has or may caused you. Please feel free to contact us at any time at this number…_

I didn't know what to do. I just slumped against the kitchen counter and cried. I clutched the belated rejection letter in my hand. I had nothing now. Ten years out of high school, six years out of college and I had nothing but a degree and a stack of student loan debt to show for it all. In a fit of anger I started to rip up the rejection letter. I then threw the shreds on the floor in front of me. I didn't even here Angela's call.


	6. December 5th 2015

**Bella December 5th 2015**

I woke up after midnight with a head ache the size of Texas from all my crying and a back ache the size of Tennessee from sleeping on the kitchen floor. I pushed myself up off the floor and went to take a shower. I felt much better after I did it but I still wasn't happy. So instead of going out and celebrating like I would do if I still had my book getting published I stayed home and binged on two cartons of Häagen Dazs caramel cone ice cream while catching up on CSI: St. Louis that I missed because I had to work.

I went down to the lobby around ten and checked my mail. There was a brown envelope from my mother. I didn't need x-ray vision to tell that it had my high school reunion invitation inside. I got back to my apartment. I tossed my keys on to the kitchen counter and set the envelope down next to it. I went to the freezer and grabbed a frozen meal from inside and popped it into the oven. I set the timer and went over to the envelope.

I pealed the flap open and dumped the contents out onto the counter. The first thing she saw was a black, white and yellow invitation. Then there was a small card with snowflakes and a name printed on it. I set the invite aside and looked at the name card I was given. It was a name that I hadn't thought off in years. _Edward Cullen _he had been my best friend at one point but we stopped talking after prom. I've kept the same email since then and not once has one appeared from his email address. The last thing I looked at was two white pieces of paper folded in half.

I unfolded them.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I Jessica Stanley am excited to announce that the time has come for our high school reunion. It will be held on December twenty first two thousand and fifteen as per the invitation. There were be several chances to get together before the official reunion. Please see attached paper for a list of events._

_This letter is also to let you know that the card with a name on it is for our Secret Santa exchange that we are doing since our reunion is only a few short days before Christmas._

_Sincerely your reunion chair,_

_Jessica Stanley_

_P.S. Gifts should cost no more than fifty dollars and R.S.V.P. by December eighteenth two thousand and fifteen._

While I'm glad that I only have buy something for Edward, I was being forced to buy something from someone that hasn't been on my Christmas list in ten years. Feeling reminiscent I went to my bedroom closet and dug around for a box I kept my old high school things in. It had everything from my cap and gown to my year book to the last picture of Edward I ever took.

**Angela December 5th 2015**

_Dear Angela Webber,_

_I Jessica Stanley am excited to announce that the time has come for our high school reunion. It will be held on December twenty first two thousand and fifteen as per the invitation. There were be several chances to get together before the official reunion. Please see attached paper for a list of events._

_This letter is also to let you know that the card with a name on it is for our Secret Santa exchange that we are doing since our reunion is only a few short days before Christmas._

_Sincerely your reunion chair,_

_Jessica Stanley_

_P.S. Gifts should cost no more than fifty dollars and R.S.V.P. by December eighteenth two thousand and fifteen._

I had read the letter more than a few times ever since I received it days ago. I had helped her with it and she still managed to screw it up. I was rather busy with opening my Inn featuring Jane Austen style rooms that I nearly forgot that the ten year reunion would be coming up. I was excited to see a few people but I could do without most people. The part I was worried about was the secret Santa gift. I had to get something for John Wilkes. I know he recently got married and was home on a six week leave from the army. He was staying with his wife at his parents place on the edge of town. The only thing I could even think about getting him would be a stay at my INN for free.

And ten minutes later that's just what I did. I made a gift certificate. I gave him two weeks one as a wedding gift and one as the secret Santa gift. I created the certificate on my computer and printed it off and put it into a frame that he and his wife can use for a wedding photo. I still spent lest that the fifty buck requirement. Placed the framed certificate into a box and set where I knew it would be safe until the twenty first.

"Angela?"

"In the back room." I called back.

"Hey babe."

"Ben I thought you had to work."

"I did I got off at five."

"Man I didn't realize it had gotten that late."

"I figured as much and your father did to." Ben said. "And he called me to come and get you because he thinks you need to relax a little bit before this place official opens."

"I'm doing fine." I replied. "But I do know that if I don't go now I'll hear about it until next year or maybe the year after that."

"Yes and that is why you of all people should set everything down and to the side tonight and relax and have dinner with your parents" Ben said. "And as much as I love you and them there is no way I would willing spend more than an hour alone with them."


	7. December 6th 2015

**Jasper December 6th 2015**

Alice was going nuts. She had been packing and repacking her bags for the trip home for her high school reunion. She has even packed and repacked my bag.

"Jasper where is that green tie that brings out the color of your eyes?" Alice asked.

"In with my other ties," I told her.

I kept my focus on the charity baseball game I had playing on the TV but honestly I didn't know what she was talking about but I did know that my eyes hovered between green and blue never settling on just one.

"Jasper that is a silk tie and should not be rolled up and placed into the same drawer as your socks!" she yelled.

"Alice they are in the closet hanging from that tie rack you bought me."

"Oh..." she said. "I found it." She cheered.

I rolled my eyes and watch the game and Ryan Freeze hit a home run. Elliot owed my ten bucks. He had said that Ryan wouldn't be up to pitching since he had Tommy-john surgery six months ago. My phone vibrated. It was Elliot.

_Dam you._

**_Never bet against me._** I replied at first before adding. **And I will want my money ;)**

He replied with a picture of his middle finger. I sent it back to him saying no thank you. When the game came to a commercial break I set my phone down and went to help Alice. I found her in my room standing over my suit case holding the tie that she had been looking for.

"Alice you have already packed my bag over and over a few times now. Everything is good. Now calm down. Go check your own bag. I'm sure you want to after all you've spent the past two days on mine." I said.

"I just want everything to be perfect." She said. "I don't want the people I went to high school with to think you are some just dumb hick from Texas."

"Well part of that is right. I am a hick from Texas. I'm just not a dumb hick." I said. "After all I was smart enough to get into a top out state school."

"Yeah you did."

"So are you going to check on your bag? Heck I still have to book my flight."

"I'll book the flight." She replied. "We'll get a much better deal if we book the tickets all together."

"No first class," I replied. "While the leg room is nice the price is not. Besides if I'm sitting next to you I'll be fine."

"Don't worry I will make sure our seats are next to each other." She said picking up her bag. "Any preference of where besides first class?"

"The safest part of the plane." I reply.

"Like I would book a seat in any other part." Alice said. "And just to let you know I will get first class tickets if I get a deal on them and that includes that hotel."

* * *

**Alice December 6th 2015**

I just left Jasper's place to go and make sure I had everything ready to go at my place but I would be stopping by Edward's place to use his computer to book the flights. I walked up the stairs to Edward's apartment building and waved hello to the door man. I slipped into the elevator next to a bleached blonde woman that looked like her roots were starting to show. I hit the button for my brother's floor.

"What floor?" I asked her.

"The sixth." She said.

She focused on her black berry and I focused on my nails, I mean there is only so long that I can look at the fake wood veneer paneling lining the elevator walls. She didn't say anything to me after I asked her what floor she was on.

She got off on the sixth floor and I went to the seventh. I found Edward's door and knocked because I didn't have the spare key on me at the moment. It bugged me that he didn't come to the door. I pounded on the door again.

"Hold your dang horses Alice."

"How the hell did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I just got a message from Jasper telling me that you would be on your way. Computer is in the den and charged your ticket and Jasper's ticket on your card not mine." He told me. "I haven't paid off that shopping trip you went on last month."

"I only did that because you asked me to get almost everything I bought." I replied. "And you refused to wait for the sales."

"Because I needed them for my trip to Alaska to help save the Denali House."

"Whatever do you need me to get you a ticket or not?" I asked.

"I got my own last night." He said. "I chose first class. I didn't really want to be near you and Jasper making lovey dovey faces at each other."

"But I wanted…"

"Alice I honestly don't care what you wanted. You are the one making me go back to that godforsaken town to see a bunch of people I really don't want to see in the first place." He ranted.

"Please Edward it's our high school reunion, you can use it to…"

"Show people what I've become." He finished for me. "I don't want to go to some stupid party to showboat and see how no one has really changed. Not even you have changed since high school. You spend your days with clothes just like you did back then."

"That is because it is my job Edward." I snapped. "I'll be out of your hair after I book my ticket."

I walked out of his living room and into his den to book the tickets for Jasper and I. I left his apartment without another word to him. I do not even know if he was still there when I left. I rode back down to the first floor.

* * *

**Bella December 6th 2015**

The next day wasn't much better for me but I did get up from the couch for something longer than getting another tub of ice-cream from the freezer. I showered changed and turned on my laptop in an attempt to starting writing a new book or editing my old one, neither of which happened because all I could do was stare at the blank word document in front of me. I finally settled on an e-mail to Angela.

_Hey Ang,_

_I'm having a moment where I wish we were in the same city. I really need someone to talk to. Things have turned completely around on me and I have no idea what to do. What I write in this email can't be shown to my mother or spoken about to my mother. I DO NOT want her to know right now. I lost my job because I was the newest person on staff in my section of the paper and I was getting a book published by they changed their minds saying that the book wasn't what they were looking for at the moment._

_Sorry if I take away from any happiness you are feeling right now. I guess I needed to vent._

_Bella_

I quickly hit send because I knew I would delete if I thought about it any longer than I had. I closed my laptop after that. I couldn't take looking at a blank document any more. I would try writing again some other time. An hour later I heard my phone ringing. I reluctantly got up and grabbed it.

"Bella what happen?" was the first question out of Angela's mouth.

"My boss said that subscriptions were down and since I don't have seniority I got let go first." I told her.

"That's a bunch of bull." Angela said. "Your writing is ten times better than that other woman."

"Ang I live in new your how would you read the small New York paper in a small Washington town?" I asked.

"Because have a subscription." She replied. "And I have saved everything that you have written and I even made copies and gave the originals to your parents."

"I'm sure they appreciated that. I know I do."

"That's fine." She said. "Are you coming to the reunion?"

"I don't think so." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why."

"Bella," Angela whined.

"No Angela. If I go it's because I have nothing better to do. You know what those people did to me and Edward."

"Bella don't you see that if you do come it will show that they can't keep you down." Angela said. "And if you are really upset about not getting your book published then publish it yourself as an e-book and then work on getting it printed in paper after you've sold some copies."

"I hadn't thought about that." I told her.

"Well you better because I want to read your book." She said. "And you better think about the reunion."

* * *

**Edward December 6th 2015**

I left my apartment and went up to the roof top terrace. Only the building's residents had access to it. No one not even Alice knew all of what happen on prom night ten years ago. Not even Bella and it affected her too. I'm not even sure she knew all of what happened to me. Just only what mike showed her.

_I had been helping Bella back to the dance because she had tripped and sprained her ankle. I had just sat Bella down on the bench when Mike had come around the corner._

_"Hey lookie here," He cheered drunkenly. "You making a move on my girl?"_

_"No I was just helping her to the bench she twisted her ankle." I stammered._

_"Yeah right you little punk were trying to make a move on her."_

_He pushed his finger into my chest. I would have a bruise in the morning._

_"I wasn't making a move on her." I told him. "She's here as your date after all."_

I shook the memory away because it wasn't something I wanted to think about. Everything had changed quickly after that. So quickly that I never even got to speak to Bella again but that would be on me after all. I couldn't even bring myself to respond to the emails she sent for the first few months after high school ended. I ignored her in the hallways while we were still in school. I still had a few of the emails she sent save on to my computer.

**TO: ECullen**

**FROM:BSwan**

**DATE: May 19th 2005**

**Edward please talk to me. I had no idea mike was going to do that. I tried to stop him but I tripped and messed up my ankle even more. I don't know what's wrong with him. He wasn't like that when we first got together. He has changed in the past couple of weeks and maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are going to separate schools next fall. **

**I broke up with him shortly before he did that to you because of what I caught him doing –I had tripped running away from him—I would have told him to bug off but**** you spoke up to him before I could. I heard him laughing with some of his friends about what he had done to you. I don't know all of what I done because I had gone for help and what he said he did appalled me.**

**Love always, Bella.**

I had almost been tempted to write her back on that one because I hadn't known she had broken up with him before hand. She was my best friend and I didn't even realize that something was going on with her.

Hoping Alice was gone already I headed back down stairs to my apartment. She was gone and my front door was closed. There was a post-it note on my fridge. It was the date of my planes flight.


	8. December 7th 2015

**Rosalie December 7th 2015**

"Come on Miss Hale tilt your chin up a little bit." The photographer said.

I did as I was told and more camera flashes blinded me. I've been modeling for six years now. I got discovered as they called it walking home from a job interview just after I finished getting my degree in pre-law. Slowly over the next couple of years I finished law school and took the bar exam here in New York. I use the modeling jobs I got booked for to pay for it working only during the summer so I could focus on school the rest of the year.

"Good job Miss Hale we are done." They said. "We'll be sending the proofs to your agency after the client has looked through them."

I slipped off the couch they had me sitting on and walked over to the dressing room. I slipped the dress I had been wearing off and slipped on my jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had everything inside of it including six days worth of mail that I had yet to look through.

I made my way outside and down the street to the nearest Starbucks which wasn't far. I got a peppermint hot chocolate and sat down for a while. I read up on people magazine. It was reporting the death of some TV star that had spiraled out of control quickly and ended up dying of an over dose in a seedy looking motel –pictures of said motel were included with the article. I rolled my eyes because I could have seen that train wreck coming from a mile away and they weren't even as open about their down fall as Charlie sheen was. I tossed the magazine onto another table and left the store. I wanted to get home and soak in the tub for a few hours. I had just gotten to my building when I was knocked over by someone that had been running or not paying attention. They had knocked my hot chocolate to the ground spilling it everywhere but on me.

"Shoot I'm so sorry. I'll pay for a new one if you want m…"

I groaned and pushed myself up off the ground. No one but the person that had knocked me over had stopped to help. She had picked up my bag and the things that had gone flying from inside it. She handed it back to me and continued to pick the few things she hadn't yet shoved it the bag. She dropped the last few items into the bag and finally looked me in the eye.

She had brown eyes and brown hair with red highlights that could be fake or real (I really wasn't sure which) and looked somewhat familiar to me. I tried to place her but for the life I me I couldn't think of any place that I may've met her at.

"Rosalie Hale?"

She knew me?

* * *

**Bella December 7th 2015**

"Oh shoot I'm so sorry. I'll pay for a new one if you want me t... Rosalie Hale?" I stammered out.

"You know me?" She asked.

"Yeah we went to high school together. Our ten year reunion is coming up."

"Oh I can't believe it's been so long but you still haven't told me your name."

"Oh I'm Bella Swan you probably don't remember me." I told her.

"Oh I remember you and what happen to you. Emmet McCarty and I toilet papered the ahole's house for doing that."

"Um thanks." I replied. "So are you going to the reunion?" I asked.

"When is it?" she asked.

"In about a few weeks. It's the night of the twenty first."

"I got my invitation on the first."

"Oh I haven't read my mail at all this month, so I wouldn't know what's going on."

"Then it's probably in that stack of mail you have in your bag." I told her. "And if you plan on going you might want to open it because it's be held around Christmas time they want us to take part in a secret Santa thing."

"Oh crap you are right. Do you want to come in side for a bit?" She asked.

"Oh no, Thanks for the offer but I have to get home and pack up all my things. "My number is 321 so drop by anytime; within reason of course."

"Got it," I said. As I started walking off.

"Hey Bella?" She called after me.

"Yes?" I called back.

"It was good talking to you and someone else instead of something so trivial. No one seems I don't get it and it's not because." She said. "I would really like to see you if its' at all possible."

"That's be nice." I said. I stopped for a moment and ripped a page out of my diary quickly written down my number and handed it over to Rosalie. She took it and slipped her card over to me.

"Lawyer, Nice Job," Told her.

"I know it is. I like it; it doesn't pay the rent other right now because I can't seem to find a job but I'm okay." She said.

"I guess I'll see you some other time." I told her.

"It was good to see you." Rosalie said disappearing into the building I had knocked her down in front of.

I continued on walking the three blocks left for my apartment. The whole way home I thought about the reunion. I had spent the day hunting down a job but one did not turn up unless I wanted to work fast food (and I did not want to work fast food). I had no idea what I was going to do. I figured that I could go home for the reunion and decide from there.

So before I lost my nerve I booked my ticket, and emailed Angela and to say she was ecstatic would be an understatement.

_Ang,_

_I'm coming home._

_Bella_


	9. December 8th 2015

**Edward December 8th 2015**

"Edward come on." Alice moaned.

"We are fine Alice. We will make it in time. Now tell me why we had to leave so early. The reunion's not until the twenty first." I replied.

"Because we want the extra time with your mom and dad, their anniversary party is on the eighteenth and I'm helping your mom with the plans for it. I'm taking Jasper t meet them since my parents are out of the country and don't seem to want anything to do with me," Alice said.

"So we had to leave today at six am?" I asked.

"You booked your own flight. I booked mine and Jaspers. You are the reason we are leaving at six am instead of a later time."

"I chose six pm when I booked the ticket. It's the airline's fault." I told her.

I grabbed my bag and shoved it into the back of her car. Why she had a car in the middle of New York City I will never know. Heck we aren't even taking it home at least that part would make since. We could have left her car here and taken a cab to the airport.

When we got to the airport is was busier than it was on a normal day because of the holidays. Jasper had met us there (he was smart and had taken a cab). He carried Alice's bags to the checking section. I followed him.

It took us twenty minutes to get our bags checked because of the new rate hikes and of course the new security measures. I could not blame them about the security measures but the rate hike just showed me how money hungry they were. After my bag was check I went to hunt down something to eat because Alice made me leave the comfort of my apartment before I could even think about eating something. She and Jasper went off to find something to entertain them while we were on the plane. Cell phones were a no go for Alice because she didn't want any of us to get kicked off the plane like Alec Baldwin did.

I got coffee and a bagel from a shop that was just a cart in a short hall way. After I scarfed down my meager breakfast I went and sat down in the waiting area to wait for my flight to be called. Alice and Jasper joined me a few minutes later.

"Edward you will not believe who I ran into." Alice said.

"Who was it Alice?" I asked draining my cup of coffee.

"Rosalie Hale. She was here to catch a flight out to Florida for a modeling gig she had."

"Is she going to the reunion too?"

"Why you interested?" Alice asked.

"No but Emmet McCarty might be."

"Why do you say that?"

"He mentioned how hot she was and couldn't wait to see her again on facebook last night." I explained. "He'll be making a bee line for her."

* * *

**Rosalie December 8th 2015**

I hated airports. I hated them with a fiery passion. The people seemed to smell worse than anything around this time of year. It was almost like they were in such a rush to get where they were going that they didn't want to take the time and shower for at least fifteen minutes.

"Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes?" I asked turning my attention from the magazine rack to the person that had called my name. "Did you need something?"

"Oh you don't recognize me do you? I guess the six inch heels with throw you off a bit?" the woman said.

She looked familiar to me but I just couldn't place her. My only guess is I went to school with her at some point or she was an extra in a modeling gig I had.

"I'm Alice Brandon. We went to high school together." She said. "We were close friends until sophomore year of college."

"Sorry about that. I decided on pre-law then and I threw myself into all of my classes. I couldn't lose my scholarship."

"I can't blame you. I got distracted by my classes and then my computer got hacked so I lost all my pass words so I had to create a new e-mail account." Alice said. "No I have the strongest security software available to a common citizen on my computer."

"You should change your pass words for everything you have every couple of months or so." I told her.

"I do when I remember to do it. I'm working hard on my first line right now."

"You've been working on your first line since freshmen year of high school." I replied.

"I know. So what are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh I was just passing time until my flight is called. I have to head to Florida for a modeling gig before I head up to Washington for the reunion."

"Hey maybe when I finish my line you could model some of it for me. I would pay you for it of course."

"I'll think about it. I wouldn't have to deal with any pervy photographers would I?" I replied.

"Nope, my boyfriend Jasper is my photographer. If I can't use him I usually use his brother Peter who is a happily married man and the only lewd comments he makes are about his wife and how he got her pregnant with twins."

"As long as he doesn't make any comments about me you can keep me in mind." I told her. "If you are looking for a good read or inspiration I recommend this e-book by H.M. Dwyer called Visions of the Past."

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"It is. It's about this girl who somehow gets sent back in time to the titanic. She falls in love with someone on the ship. She and the man she falls for have to solve a murder before she is sent back to her original time."

"Oh I'll have to down load that to my nook."

* * *

**I might not update this tomorrow if i don't I will be updating twice on monday.**

**Maye**


	10. December 9th & 10th 2015

**Bella December 9th 2015**

I published my book myself. I hadn't told anyone that I did. I kept it to myself and published it under a pseudonym; it references my mom, and my grandmothers. I had two copies of it bought on Amazon and one on Barns and Noble. I packed a bag for my flight home. I really didn't want to go but I had nothing better to do.

I figured I could go there and help Angela open her Inn to pass the time as I wrote another book that I could try and to get published with a real company instead of just myself publishing it as an e-book. I want to see a hard back copy of my book one that I can sign and give to someone or put up on to a bookshelf.

I would have left yesterday but I had bills to pay here before could leave. So instead of leaving yesterday I was leaving today. I was told that the flight had a layover in Denver Colorado and because of that I booked a ticket from here in New York to Denver where I would stay overnight and then another ticket for a flight from Denver to Seattle. I would then rent a car and make the drive to Forks.

"Miss Swan your cab is here." My door man said.

"I'll be down in a minute." I told him.

I turned to grab my bag and headed out in to the hall. I locked my door and stuffed my keys into my bag and walked down toward the staircase because the elevator was once again broken. I swear that dang thing was like the Big Bang theory. My doorman Thomas put my bag in the trunk of the cab and held my door open for me. I gave him the small gifts I had for his twin sons Bobby and Patrick.

"Oh Miss Swan you didn't have to."

"I had to do something since you wouldn't let me pay you for the help you gave me when I broke my ankle this summer." I told him. "They are toys meant to make them use their imagination and they can color or paint them however they want."

"Thanks; my wife will love that. She thinks that they spend too much time in front of the TV now as it is."

"You're welcome." I replied. "I'll see you when I get back."

He nodded and closed the door and stood back from the curb and waved good bye. I did the same from inside the car. The cap pulled away and drifted slowly (as it seemed) on the roads toward the airport. After getting threw all the security measures I made it to my gate just in time.

"Your seat is C-5." A stewardess told me.

"Thanks." I said.

I was thankful to find that my seat was an aisle seat. I was even more thankful to see that no one was on the other side of me.

* * *

**Charlie December 10th 2015**

I had left home hours ago. It's a trip I have wanted to make for years now, since I yelled at my daughter about some boy. I hadn't had anyone in this home since my wife left. She was here a few days ago to pick up some things she left behind but other than that she was no longer here.

We had divorced last year and had yet to tell our daughter that we had. My ex-wife was no leaving me to do the dirty work—without her help. That alone pissed me off. So now here I was in SeaTac airport waiting for her plane to arrive. I was sitting on the bench right in front of the gate her plane was to come in at.

I heard the intercom announce that her flight had arrived and would be debarking shortly. I waited ten more minutes and people started pouring out of the hallway. I stood up looking at each face hoping it was Bella. Most of the time they weren't and she ended up seeing me before I could see her.

"Dad!" she had yelled.

"Hey Bells." I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I told mom that I was going to get a rental car and drive to forks."

"Well you still can." I told her. "I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait until I get home?" she asked. "I have some things to pick up before I leave. We can have dinner before you drive back. That way your drive down here won't be completely pointless."

"Yeah sure that will be good." I replied. "Do you want to get your car now or later?"

"I think it would be better to get it now so getting the things I need, will be easier." Bella replied.

"Okay I'll meet you at Ellie's Dinner on third."

I walked her over to the rental car counter and left her there. She knew where Ellie's was. I walked out to my cruiser and drove over to Ellie's. It wasn't a long drive but it sure did seem like one. When I got there I parked my cruiser and made my way inside.

I took the booth next to the hallway that led to the bathrooms and the kitchen. The booth gave us the most privacy and that's what I wanted if I was going to tell her about her mother and I being divorced. She showed up about twenty minutes later and my third cup of coffee.

"Sorry I'm late. It took me forever to find the car they gave me." Bella said.

"That's quite alright." I replied. "They are always disorganized this time of year."

"How do you know that?" she asked. "You hardly even leave town limits."

"That's true but I have been leaving it more this past year."

"What is mom making you do more than fishing and drinking beer with Billy?"

"No, but I do have something to tell you."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as it is done being written.**

**Maye**


	11. December 10th 2015

**Edward December 10th 2015**

The plane ride yesterday was hell. I had a little kid sitting behind me kicking my seat the whole time. His mother a snooty woman did nothing to stop him. She was too busy flirty with the only male stewardess on the plane. I got the first class ticket figuring I wouldn't have to deal with something like that but I was wrong.

"Edward you're awake," my mother greeted me when I walked down stairs.

"Yes reluctantly so at that." I replied.

"I'm sure your flight couldn't have been that bad." She said.

"Oh it was. I had a kid kicking the back of my seat the whole time while his mother flirted with a stewardess or steward whatever you call the male version of a stewardess." I ranted. "I had booked the first class ticket to avoid that but nope I got stuck with that annoying kid."

"You could have gotten sleep when you got here."

"Oh I would have if it hadn't been for Alice." I replied. "She would not let me go to bed until after midnight because she wanted someone to talk to about your anniversary party."

My mother just rolled her eyes. She knew what her niece was like.

"I told her that she should be talking to you about it but she wouldn't listen. So you might want to go and rein her in a little bit there."

"We'll let her play a little bit." My mom replied. "Are you okay with being here?"

"Not really no but Alice wouldn't have it any other way." I replied.

"She's always been that way, even when she was a little baby and wanted you to play with certain toys."

"I believe I chucked a red fire truck at her head for that once."

"You did and she needed three stitches." Mom told me.

"I thought she needed more." I replied.

"Oh I did I just didn't want uncle Carlisle to come near me with the needle again so they had to settle for three of them." Alice said walking in.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He's outside taking pictures of the snow." Alice replied. "Something about the way the snow fell being romantic and beautiful."

"That sounds like something he would say." I replied.

"Edward," she warned.

"I didn't say anything." I replied.

"You better not."

"He better not what?" Mom asked.

"Just something I have planned and I don't want Edward to ruin it before I can tell you all." Alice said.

My mother was still facing me so she didn't see Alice's eyes narrow in anger toward me. If my mom hadn't been in the room I would have childishly stuck my tongue out at her but she would have done the same to me if our situations had been switched.

"You two better are getting along." Mom said going back to cooking breakfast. "And go shower and change."

"Yes mother." I replied trudging up the stairs to my room.

"Don't smart mouth me."

* * *

**Bella December 10th 2015**

"No, but I do have a reason to spend more time out of forks."

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Bella," he said. "Your mom and I are no longer together and we haven't been together for over a year."

"What do you mean you haven't been together for over a year?" I asked.

"We got divorced last year but split up the year before that."

"And you didn't think to tell then?" I snapped.

"You were busy all the time and anytime I called you rushed me off the phone not even two minutes later." He replied. "And it's not something that I wanted to tell you over the phone. Your anger shouldn't be directed at just me either. I'm not the one who ran off with someone else the moment there was trouble."

"I never said you were but you two choose to keep something as this important away from me." I snapped. "When you and mom can come up with a reason other than that you didn't want to tell me over the phone you call me. I'll be staying at Angela's Inn."

I stood up and walked out of Ellie's and out to my rental. It was a Volvo. The only car available in the size I wanted, I couldn't get any others because I wasn't a preferred member. The Volvo was black which I liked but I would have preferred a truck over it.

A few hours of driving around later I pulled into the small gravel parking lot for Angela's Inn. She was out the door and hugging me just barely after I climbed out of the car.

"Bella I didn't know you were going to be here so soon."

"Dinner with my dad didn't go so well." I replied.

"Oh boy, I'm guessing he told you about your parents." She said.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"They haven't been living together the past year or so and everyone in town figured that they had at least split up if not had gotten a divorce."

"Well they did and my mother didn't even have the decency to tell me heck the last time I talked to her she talked like she and Charlie were together." I said. "And apparently she's been seeing someone else."

"I've heard rumors about one or the other seeing someone but I didn't know if any of them were true." Angela said.

"She is, at least that is what dad said. I don't know who he is but I certainly don't see myself going out to meet him anytime soon." I replied.

"I can't say I blame you but I do feel sorry for your dad though if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" I asked.

"The ones that say she left him high and dry with the rent after she left." Angela said. "It's also rumored that she left him for a much younger man."

"Was it one our age?"

* * *

**Esme December 10th 2015**

"Miss. Webber?" I called.

"Oh Sorry Mrs. Cullen I forgot you were here."

"I've told you to call me Esme and I can see you got distracted." I replied. "The reunion is calling all sorts of people back."

"And I have told you to call me Angela, Did Edward and Alice make it back?"

"Yes all thought Edward was rather reluctant to come back but Alice brought her boyfriend back and he was a roommate of Edward's at college." I said. "I guess Alice was worried how we would take our daughters boy friend."

"I thought Alice was your niece?"

"She is but we see daughter as we still do you Bella. She spends more time with my husband and I when she's home than she does with her own parents."

"I remember that from high school. We weren't ever really friends but I was with Edward and she was normally there ninety percent of the time I was there."

"That's because her parents were gone most of the time."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes it is." I said. "Angela I'm having trouble with the rooms that is based off of Libby and Elizabeth,"

"You could model them after the dresses that are shown in the movies."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well you could take screen captures of all the dresses from the movies based off the book and use fabrics that look similar to those used in the dresses or you can create a room based on their personalities." Bella said.

"That could work." I replied. "Thank you for the idea."

"You're welcome." She replied. "Angela could you show me to my room?"

"Oh sure," Angela said. "I'll be back in a moment Esme."

"That's quite alright dear." I said. "I should get home."

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

"I'll be here at ten."

I went back to the office that Angela had given to me to use while I worked at putting her hotel together. I collected my things and left for the day. I would be back tomorrow. I kept the boards of ideas for each room set against the walls of the office. I looked at each of them and I like them all but I wasn't sure. Bella Swan did have a good idea maybe I could do that with all the rooms and incorporate the new ideas to the rooms that are nearly done.

"Esme you are home early."

"Angela had a friend come over and was busy showing her around so she said I could come home early."

"Did you meet the friend?"

"Yes. It was Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes."

"How she doing?"

"Fine by the looks of it but I think there is something left over from what happened the last time she was in town."

"I can't believe that either and to let that boy get away with it. Charlie must have felt like his hands were tied." Carlisle said.

"We should have told Edward."

* * *

**Sorry this was late. Chapter 11 will be up as soon as i finish it and maybe chapter twelve if get them both done.**

**Maye**


	12. December 11th 2015

**Jessica December 11th 2015**

"Jessica Stanley I can't believe it's you."

"Yes Lauren it is."

I can't believe I have to talk to her again. I thought I got rid of her when I left for college. She was rather clingy in high school and even thought she was better than me. Let me tell you something she wasn't but then again nobody is.

"I figured you would leave this town." She said.

"Well I did for a while but I just wanted to come home and then when they asked me to head up the committee for the reunion I just couldn't pass it up." I told her. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh I'm going back to school for my PhD in Art history." She replied. "I took a few years off after getting my masters to relax a bit."

"Oh that great you can do that." I said. "What do you plan on using your degree's to do?"

"Oh my goal is to work for the Smithsonian museum." Lauren said. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm doing well, I just love what I'm doing and I'm taking a few classes."

"I'm really sorry Jessica I would love to stay and talk but I have a few papers I need to write for class and I want to see my mother before I start working on them."

"I'll see you some other time. Maybe we can go for coffee." I suggested just being polite.

"See you." She mumbled.

I turned away from her and walked. I sighed when I got far enough away from her. I only accepted the offer of being the reunion chair because I wanted to see Mike Newton again. He left me for that Bella Swan but I got her back by hooking up with him on prom night.

I walked back to small little house my parents helped me get after they got tired of me being at home. It was great now that I didn't have to deal with my mother snooping into my things. Last month she found a bag of weed I've had since high school I haven't smoked it at all this month at least I didn't think I had.

I made my way to my bedroom and found the bag of weed that I had stolen back from my parents just before they made me move out. I looked at the bag thinking a bit before I rushed over to my closet digging through the shoe boxes that held mementoes that meant the most to me including the pipe that Mike gave me during one of our meetings.

After I found my pipe it didn't take me long to light up. I sat back over the bed and let the fog float over me as I thought up of ways I could lie to my classmates about what I do because in all honesty I don't do anything. When the fog cleared I grabbed my laptop and looked for ideas.

* * *

**Edward December 11th 2015**

"This is stupid mom. Why did you invite her over?" I yelled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I've taught you better than that. Bella Swan has done nothing to you."

"I know that but things are going to be bad enough as it is."

"How?" she asked.

"She was my best friend and just stopped talking to me after prom." I replied. "I've sent her a few emails since then and she hasn't answered a single one of them."

"She's afraid how you would react." My mom said. "She is connected to the attacks on you but not in the way that you think."

"How am I supposed to think when you say something like that?" I asked.

"I can't tell you I told her I wouldn't tell you." She said. "It's not my place. You have to be the one to make things up with her and see if she wants tell you but don't make up with her just so you can find out her side of things. That will just hurt her all over again."

"Mom I don't want to talk about his anymore." I said throwing my hands up.

I left my mom standing there and walked out the back door and out to the barn that had been converted in to a small guest house. The door was unlocked because I had come out here last night. I came here all the time in high school when I need to get away from everything. I sometimes spent the whole weekend out here without my parents knowing because they were so busy with work and everything else that didn't seem to have anything to do with me. I walked to the back of the barn where the stairs that led to the loft were located and walked up them.

I walked over to the large window and threw it open. I sat down on the edge of the window and looked out at the trees and the creek that lay beyond them. It was starting to get dark now and I could see the faint shadow of a moon rising just above the tree line. I pulled out the nook I always kept on me when I had nothing to do.

Visions of the past, was a new book I was reading. It was written by H.M. Dwyer. I couldn't find anything about them on the internet. There was no website and not even a Facebook fan page made by someone other than a fan. If I typed in the author's name I only found were the links to buy the book from Amazon or Barns and Noble.

It's the last line and the dedication of the book that made me who had written the book and I wonder because I've heard the last line before.

_This book is dedicated to the person that made me see myself._

_"…I just know that someday I hope I'll find the one meant for me even if it is you."_

* * *

**Sorry this was late. Chapter 12 will be up soon or some time later today.**

**Maye**


	13. December 12th 2015

**Bella December 12th 2015**

"Bella,"

"Mom I don't want to talk right now and you and dad need to respect that. Besides I'd be more willing to talk to dad right now than you."

"Why is that? I've done nothing wrong."

"You left your husband for a much younger man without even giving him a divorce first." I snapped.

"I told him I wanted to leave town."

"But not that you wanted to leave him." I said. "Instead you left him broken hearted."

"I did nothing that you haven't done."

"I wasn't married to anyone. And Mike Newton did that all on his own and you know it," I said. "You are just pissed that I didn't marry him because of the money you would have had access to because of me."

"Isabella you know that Michael would have provided a good life for you. He would have gotten you out of that god forsaken town."

"Mom if you didn't know this already you need to listen a little more closely to the town gossip chain. Mike Newton has had three wives in the past five years and is now back to living with his parents. He is not the kind of man you should want me to be married to."

"It shouldn't matter if he provides for you."

"I did find someone but you ran them off and then my beat me."

"He did n…"

"Don't you dare say that he didn't do it, you know he did and if you are so in love with Newton why don't you marry him," I snapped and hung up my cell phone.

I threw it down on the table in front of me. Instead of staying there is slid off on to the floor where the backing fell off and the battery fell out. I cursed out loud and went to pick it up only someone was already hanging my phone back to me.

"Thanks I guess."

"It's the least I could do."

"I have no clue what you mean by that. I haven't been that entire nice to you the past couple of years." I replied.

"I didn't really give you a chance to but if you do look back I haven't been the nicest person to you."

"Nor have I to you like I've said before."

"True." He replied. "Is your phone working?"

"It's working just fine." I said. "I'll have to charge it when I get back to my room."

"That would be a good idea." He said. "Listen I've had several people tell me that I need to talk to you and I would like to do that but the things I need to say or ask can't be done in a public place."

"I'm not sure I would feel comfortable with that."

"I can understand why. You could have a friend that knows the situation there. I wouldn't want this to get out unless you want it to."

"I'd rather it didn't get out." I said.

"Hey Edward come on."

**Emmet December 12th 2015**

_Rosalie Hale_

That is the name that was written on the small piece of card stock included with my reunion invitation. We dated for a short time in high school but split up because we were going to different schools. She was going to a school in the north east and I was going to a school in the south west. I couldn't wait to see here again but I wasn't sure if she'd want to see me again. She had accepted my friend request on face book but that didn't mean she wanted to get back together. I lay the card back down on my counter top and drained my glass of bourbon and walked out to my deck.

I picked up my cell phone on the way out and called the number I was told to RSVP at.

"Forks High School, how may I help you?" a voice asked.

"I'm calling to RSVP for the reunion." I replied.

"Okay I'll need your name and your class," she said.

"Emmet McCarty, class of two thousand and five."

"Oh your for the ten year reunion."

"Uh... yes ma'am."

"Now is it only you or a plus one."

"It will be just me." I told the woman.

"Is there anything else you will need?"

"No that is all." I told her and hung up my phone. I set it aside on the railing. It was my own slice of paradise if you could call a small town such as Forks paradise. I bought the place just after I got injured. I have a little bit of money saved up and have been living off that until I figure out what I want to do with my life now that I can't play anymore.

My door bell rang and I went to answer it. It took me longer than normal because of my bum knee. A man wearing a funny looking hat and uniform to match stood there holding a clip board and a box.

"Are you Emmet McCarthy?" the man asked.

"It's McCarty."

"It must have been a typo." The man said. "This is yours and I need you to sign here saying that you go the package."

I quickly signed and tipped the man and sent him on his way. I took the package inside and set it down on my counter next to the card with Rosalie's name on it. I got a knife from the draw and cut the box open. Inside was a smaller box that held a fake Christmas tree with lights already attached. Next to the box with the tree was an even smaller one that I couldn't tell what it was or what could be in it. I cut the tape on that one too and opened it. Inside the smallest box was an assortment of ornaments and a note. The note was hand written and looked familiar to me.

_My secret Santa,_

_These ornaments have more meaning that most and need a tree._

* * *

**I got this up sooner than I thought I would, I hope you like it.**

**Maye**


	14. December 13th 2015

**Bella December 13th 2015**

"How are you doing this morning Bella?" Angela asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Are you sure because I know you had that fight with your mother."

"Yes I did but that needed to be done."

"Didn't you have dinner with the Cullen's last night?" Angela asked.

"No. That was the night before." I replied. "Edward didn't say anything the whole time."

"Well you can't blame him. He doesn't know the whole story and no one will tell him because they don't want to hurt you by telling him the true reason behind his own attracts."

_Bella June 17th 2009_

_I was walking down the street to the gas station. There was only one person I wanted to see and I haven't heard one single word about them so I assumed that they were not it town at all. I reached the store and walked right to the back area where they kept the drinks, anything from water to beer. I grabbed a gallon of milk and snagged a box of cereal on my way to the check out._

_"Is this all?" Jessica asked._

_"Yes." I mumbled as I looked through my bag for the money. I knew I had it but my bag didn't have pockets so everything moved around a lot and my money got lost in the chaos that was my bag._

_"That will be seven forty five."_

_I gave Jessica a twenty. She handed me my changed I counted it and I was four bucks short._

_"I should have gotten twelve fifty five back." I told her. "I'm missing four dollars."_

_"Sorry I must have miss counted." She replied._

_I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store. I was turning around the corner of the store when I was shoved up against the wall. I dropped the milk causing it to spill out everywhere after the plastic had cracked. I couldn't see who had pushed me because they were in all black (cliché I know). Their face was covered._

_I fought against them but they just started to punch me and kick me. I got one of my arms free and pulled the mask off. It was Mike Newton. I fought harder and used my free arm to punch him back._

_He dropped to his knees and I ran for it._

"That's what Happen?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I went to the police station but no one would take my statement claiming that Mike Newton wasn't that type of guy." I replied.

"Are you sure you want to be here then?" she asked.

"Oh I'll be fine as long as he stays away from me." I told her. "I worked out all my issues by writing a book about it."

"You did?"

"Yes but I don't plan on ever publishing it." I replied. "I've changed names of everyone, including the name of the town and the stores in it."

"Did you kill Mike off in the book?" she asked.

"No but I wanted to." I replied.

* * *

**Mike December 13th 2015**

I dislike Christmas more than anything. My parents expected me home because I had been in jail for Christmas the previous year because of a fight I had with my wife. She divorced me while I was in there and left town long before I even got out. The town didn't know I was in jail nor did they know what I was in for.

The only thing I was looking forward to in the next couple of weeks was the Reunion. I would get to see Bella Swan again. Oh I couldn't wait to see her again. I knew she was the one for me. I even had a ring for her and a place for us to live when she said yes.

"Mike!"

"What Mom?"

"Clean the bathroom,"

"I already did that." I yelled back.

"DO it NOW MICHAEL!" my mom yelled again.

I started to yell at her again but thought better of it. She might make me move out like she and dad have been threatening me to. I got up from my chair and went to clean the bathroom again. I finished cleaning I showed my mom and she was happy.

"I've got to go and get something for the stupid secret Santa thing they want us to do at the reunion."

"Who did you get?" she asked.

I showed her the card.

"Just get one of those small tackle containers from the store."

I nodded and walked outside. I got into my car and instead of going to our store I went to the pace I bought for myself and Bella. I had everything ready. The bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and dining room were all furnished and ready to be lived in. the only place I wouldn't allow Bella to be would be the basement. It was there that I kept everything I ever could about Bella. I had a lot of pictures taped and pinned to the wall. My favorite one was blown up, framed and hung up on the wall.

My phone rang but I didn't answer it. I just waited for them to leave a voice mail.

_"Mike its Jessica Stanley. I was scheduled for a walk through of the new gym about eight o'clock. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and possibly help me with ideas for decorations." She said. "There's a whole group of us going. Even Bella swan is going."_

I hurried up and picked up my phone and told Jessica that I would love to go and check out the new gym with her and the others. I really didn't want to go but it would get me closer to Bella even if it was just for a few minutes. I spent a few more minutes in my basement before I went upstairs to my car and back home. I changed and then went out after leaving a note for my mother. She would freak out if I didn't leave one otherwise.


	15. December 14th 2015

**Alice December 14th 2015**

"Bella wait up." I called.

"What Alice?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you to join me for coffee." I told her.

"I'd rather not." She replied. "And you know why so…"

"I figured I had to at least try."

"Well don't try again anytime soon." She said sliding into her car.

She waved and drove her car away. Edward walked up behind me.

"Alice what did you do?" he asked.

"I just asked her to have coffee with me. She said no." I replied.

"Just leave her alone Alice." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "I would have thought you of all people wanted to know what happened."

"You are right but I also know that she shouldn't tell anyone what happened until she is ready to do so. You asking her out for coffee just might push her a little too far so just stop." He yelled. "I've still got shopping to do. So I'll meet you back at the house."

He walked off to and since I drove here I wondered how he was getting home.

"I'll catch a cab." He yelled over his shoulder.

I sighed and finished walking back to my car. I placed my bags in the trunk and then climbed in and made the drive back to Forks. I parked next to my uncle's BMW and climbed out popping the trunk so I could get my shopping backs from it. I walked to the house and Aunt Esme already had the door open before I got to the steps.

"Where is Edward I thought that he went with you."

"He got mad at me." I replied.

"Why?"

"I asked Bella Swan to have Coffee with me," I replied.

"Alice you know the girl just wants to be left alone. You saw that after the dinner fiasco the other night."

"It was just coffee, I didn't ask her anything about what happened." I said.

"But she knows that's what you want and don't you dare try to deny it." She said. "You did the same thing to Edward. You need to respect their whishes and leave them alone. If she asks you out to coffee then go but leave the subject of what happened to her alone."

"I promise I won't."

"Now go put your things away it's time for dinner." She said. "Be sure to wash your hands."

"I will." I replied.

I got to the room I was staying in and set all my bags down. I grabbed the bag for my secret Santa and slowly started putting the small basket together. Once I was done I placed the basket in a box and wrapped the box. I then took the box and hid it at the back of my closet so no one could find it. I didn't want anyone finding out what I picked out. As a last minute thought I took the card with my secret Santa's name on it and taped it to the top of the box.

* * *

**Bella December 14th 2015**

"Oh carp I'm sorry." I said.

"Did you just say carp?" the person asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No it just makes me think of an old…" I looked up at him. "Bella?"

"Hi Edward," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Alice dragged me home for the reunion."

"Shopping for the Secret Santa thing?" I asked.

"Yeah and I have no idea what to get them." He said.

"Male or Female?" I asked.

"What?"

"Is your secret Santa a man or woman?" I replied.

"Oh uh… woman." He said.

"Do you know them Well?"

"I used to think I did; now I'm not so sure."

"Do you know their interest?"

"Anything where they could be creative I guess."

"Get something for them that would allow them to do that or give them something that could inspire them."

"That's not a bad idea. I could get a journal or something." Edward replied.

"You should do that." I said. "And now I've got to go."

"Hey Bella, you know I'm sorry about everything right?"

"I figured as much." I told him. "Listen Edward I'm glad that you are willing to talk to me but I'm not ready for the whole renewed friendship thing just yet."

"You were my best friend Bella." He said. "I would have done anything for you back then just like I would now. The only thing you needed to do was tell me what was going on."

"I couldn't Edward." I snapped. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

I pushed him away from me and ran back to my car. I sobbed in the front seat until I felt like I could drive without crashing my car. When I pulled up to Angela's Inn she wasn't there. I slipped into my room and stayed there the rest of the night. I fell asleep not long after and woke up around eleven to the creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I brushed the feeling off and went to take a shower but the water was out, I then tired the lights but they were out too.

I went back to my bedroom and picked up my phone and called Angela.

"Bella why are you calling this late?" she asked.

"The water and electric are not working in my room." I replied. "I'm not sure about the rest of the place."

"I'll be over in a minute with Ben." She said. "He should be able to figure out what's wrong. Stay in your room. We don't know if someone caused it."

"Please don't say that. I've already had the creepy feeling someone is watching me."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "When did that start?"

"It started when I woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Not that I know of but I have seen shadows on the walls but that could because of the trees outside my windows."

"We're almost there Bella." She said. "Stay safe and be careful.


	16. December 15th 2015

**Edward December 15th 2015**

"Edward are you alright dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom. I probably spent too much time out in the barn last night." I replied.

"Well you shouldn't do that if you get sick."

"I'm not sick." I replied. "Just a little tired. I spent most of the night thinking about things."

"Would you care to share?" she asked.

"Not really." I said. "It's something I'd like to keep it to myself."

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"You could say that but it's not the way you think."

"Edward you didn't sleep with her did you?"

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Well did you?"

"No." I replied. "And I can't believe you asked that."

"It shouldn't shock you. Your grandmother has asked you much worse."

"Oh for the love of god do not remind me." I said. "I had nightmares for weeks after that."

"You having the talk with your father was much worse. You wouldn't even talk to Bella for weeks afterward." She said. "Poor little Bella thought that you didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"I forgot about that." I replied.

"You forget quite a bit."

"There is a reason to forget." I replied. "I have to get showered and changed."

"Got a hot date?" my mom asked.

"No and please don't ask me that again." I said. "I really don't want to bleach my brain out."

"Go shower." She said. "You going to be here for breakfast?"

"No I still have the Secret Santa gift I need to get together."

"Who did you get?" She asked.

"I'm keeping that to myself for the moment."

"Why?"

"Because you can't keep a secret and will blab to Alice the moment you get the chance and I really don't want to hear Alice's high pitch screaming."

"Oh she is not that bad."

"She screamed for three hours the Christmas she got that Barbie dream house and all the accessories." I replied. "Dad had to get ear plugs for everyone."

"I was thirty minutes and he got cotton balls from the guest bathroom."

"She still screamed for a long time. I nearly lost my own hearing because of that if you don't remember."

"Yes I remember now please go shower."

"By mom."

I showered and changed my clothes. I looked through everything I had and found the first part of the gift I wanted to give. I inscribed a quote on the front page of the journal I found.

"Edward you have a package." My mom said.

I quickly hid the journal not wanting my mom to see it and went o open my bedroom door.

"Thanks mom." I said after grabbing the box from her hands.

"You're welcome." She mumbled.

I closed the door and set the box down on my bed. It was wrapped in Christmas paper so it wasn't sent through the mail. I opened the box and inside was a group of custom made sheet music bound in a leather book. Beneath the sheet music was a note.

_A gift of music for you_ the note had said.

It was simple and had no identifying characteristics. The note was typed in a combination of two fonts, Arial Narrow and a holiday themed font. There was no way I could track it down that way. What struck me was that the custom music sheets had all of my initials even one for my last name from before I was adopted. Only a few people knew that outside of my family.

"Mom," I yelled.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Short of." I replied. "Have you told anyone that I was adopted?"

"No Carlisle and I only told the school because we had to because you still wanted to be called Masen instead of Cullen." She replied. "Have you told anyone one?"

"I can only think of one or two people. There might be more if I said something after having a little too much to drink."

"Then I'm sure one of those two people are the ones that sent the gift to you." She said. "Expensive by the looks of it."

"Yes it does." I said.

"Do you have any idea why they would give that gift to you?"

"I have no idea with either person I told."

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Because I think it might have something to do with the Secret Santa thing and the reunion and I haven't talked to either one of them in years."

"Maybe this is their way of saying they are ready to talk again." She replied.

"Maybe you are right." I said. "But I have no idea how to reply to a gift like this even if we had been talking all this time. It obviously took time to put together."

"Yes it did. Even the binder was personalized." She said.

She was right. It had been personalized. In the dead center of the leather was _Un regalo di musica per voi_ and then my name my full name was located underneath it.

"That gift is worth a lot Edward and I'm not talking about money either."

"I know," I replied.

"Edward just promise me that whenever you find out who gave that to you keep an open mind." She said.

"It's the only thing I can do." I said.

And with that she left my room. She left me so I could think. I stayed there for an hour and the only thing that I could come up with was that it had to be Bella that sent the sheet music to me because only she and jasper were the friends that I told about being adopted. I just could not see Jasper giving me something like this. Especially when he could have given it to me on Christmas but the whole thought of the gift didn't seem like something Jasper would give me. Sheet music yes but custom sheet music no.

"Edward are you in there?"

"Yes." I called back. "What do you need?"

"I need your help with Alice's gift." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have just had ideas on what to get her but no idea which one she'd like."

"Have you thought about buying more than one?" I asked.

"Yes but that still doesn't help me with my problem."

"Fine I'll go to PA with you in a while." I replied.

"Who gave you that?" he asked gesturing to the box the sheet music had come in.

"I have no idea." I replied. "I think it has something to do with the Secret Santa thing the school has us doing for the reunion."

"Have you gotten anything for the name you drew?" he asked.

"Not yet." I replied. "I only have a few options since I have a limit on how much I can spend."

"At least you have that. I only have the thing of don't buy anything that will make me go broke."

"You seriously want my help on what to get Alice?"

"Yes. I need it and I know I can't do anything to extravagant because we've only been together for a few months." He said.

"Dude you just sounded like a total girl."

"Please you will be the same way when you meet someone."

"I don't see that happening any time soon." I said. "I'm pretty sure the only girl woman whatever you want to call them I'm interested at this moment hates my guts or at the very least doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then make them want to talk to you." He said. "obviously I'm not telling you to kidnap them or anything but give them a reason to want to talk to you. Maybe give them a gift like that." He pointed to the leather bound sheet music.

"That doesn't help me any." I replied.

"Then get off your ass and let's get going." He said. "I've got a gift to buy."

"Hold on." I said.

I pushed him out of the room so I could change into a much warmer clothing if I was going to go shopping with him. I had no clue how long it was going to take nor did I know what the weather was going to be like.

"Quit primping." Jasper yelled through the door.

"I'm not primping." I yelled back at him. "If I was primping I'd have a comb in my hand, do I have one no."

"No need to be nitpicky but I do want to get something before everything is gone and small towns only hold so much. Port Angeles included." He replied.

"I know that. I lived here my whole life until I went to college." I replied sarcastically at least I hopped it was. "My mom and dad ordered our presents months ahead of time so they knew they would have them."

"My parents did that too but we didn't get no fancy computers or stuff like that." He said. "If we wanted anything like that we had to pay for it ourselves."


	17. December 16th 2015

**Alice December 16th 2015**

"Aunt Esme where is Edward?" I asked.

"He went shopping with Jasper." She replied.

"But they went yesterday?"

"I know but they went again." She told me. "Edward didn't look like he wanted to go and besides you would go shopping everyday if you could."

"Yes but that is because it is related to my job." I replied.

"I would hope it's related to your career." She said. "Because a job is just something that you do and a career is something that you love to do."

"Fine it's related to my career." I said.

"I get that and you would go shopping every day if you could even if you were a brain surgeon." She replied. "You love to shop there is no other way to put it."

"Yeah yeah, but do you know why Jasper and Edward went shopping again?"

"No but I assume it was for Jasper to get a gift for you because Jasper asked Carlisle and I both what to get you."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him to get me a ring?" I said. "We've only been together for a few months."

"No I didn't. I told him to get you something meaning full but wouldn't say that he'd be willing to jump on a plane to Vegas."

"Even if he did propose I wouldn't get on a plane to Vegas." I said. "Now if it was plane to Paris that would be a different story."

"You always loved Paris."

"It's one of the fashion peaks of the world." I replied. "I'd be crazy not to love it and I've already been to Italy."

"Oh how did that trip go?"

"Not like I'd hoped it would. The Volturi house refused to see me or my designs, saying that no American could understand their company." I replied. "I think that's completely funny when the company was started by an American couple."

"That just makes it worse but maybe you should make them take a look at you." Esme replied. "Have a fashion show right in their back yard and invite the head of their company."

"That is a good idea but I don't have the cash to pull it off."

"Then get a celebrity to wear clothes." She replied. "Don't designers send their dresses and things to them all the time?"

"Yes they do but more often than not the person in question goes with a well know designer unless they know the unknown designer."

"Well I heard Rosalie Hale is back in town and she's done pretty well for herself." Esme said.

"I have already offered her a job as my model." I replied. "She hasn't replied on whether she accepts or not."

"Well maybe you should look for a back up. And by that I mean look outside the box you know maybe ask someone with no modeling career to speak of to model the clothes and the post the pictures on Facebook and twitter and all those other websites you use."

* * *

**Jasper December 16th 2015**

"Dam it Edward I brought you here to help me not make fun of me," I snapped.

"Dude I'm not making fun of you." He replied. "I'm just saying get the ring. You can either use it as an engagement ring or promise ring. Either way it will show that you care about her, which is what you want to show right?"

"Yeah I guess." I told him.

"Then get her one of those cladagh rings." He said. "You could get it engraved with something."

"I guess I'll do that. Every other idea I come up with just sucks."

"I'm going to the book store." he replied.

"We were just there?"

"We were but I don't want you to see what I buy."

"It's for Bella ain't it?" I asked.

"It just might be." He replied. "But I'll never tell."

"Have fun." I replied.

Edward wave and walked over to the book store. I waved back and headed to the jewelry store. The store was very old fashion and I think the guy behind the counter was just as old as the store. I went to the display case on the far side of the store and made my way around.

"Can I help you with something?" a dry voice asked.

"I guess you can, I'm looking for a cladagh ring do you have any of those?"

"We  
have a few of them actually; we have a whole line of Celtic and Gallic themed items." The man said. "Would you like to see those?"

"Yes please," I replied.

"Now are you planning to propose or anything like that?"

"We've only been together for a few months." I replied.

"Okay." He said as he went to work.

He started to pull out several rings, necklaces and earrings. They all looked really pretty but I wasn't sure Alice would like them.

"None of them to your liking?"

"The ring on the end and these earrings here but the rest of them don't appeal to me at all."

He pulled the ones I didn't like away and put them back and then pulled out a few more options. I was passing them over for the third time when I decided on what I wanted to get Alice.

I told him what I wanted.

"I'll wrap it up and meet you by the register."

I nodded and walked back to the front of the store. I waited for ten minutes before the man finally came back to the register and set a small read bag on the counter. He punched a few buttons on the register.

"It will be 1,684."

I handed him my credit card. He scanned it and had me sign a slip of paper and handed me a copy and the little red bag. I thanked him and walked out of the store.

"Did you get everything?" Edward asked.

"Yep."

"Alice will love it?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will." I replied. "And my budget wasn't busted."

"That's a good thing."


	18. December 17th 2015

**Rosalie December 17th 2015**

I had gotten woken up this morning by a knock on my door. It was someone that works with the hotel staff holding a box that I would later learn held several bags of specialty hot chocolate mix. I loved it. There were about six bags and each bag was different kind and had a different Christmas or winter themed design on them. I loved hot chocolate way more than I did coffee. It's why I hate when people assume that I like non-fat lattes. I may be a model but that doesn't mean I eat or drink like one. I mean if you've seen me eat you would know that I like a greasy burger just as much as I do a salad.

There was a slip of green paper attached to one of the bags. I pulled it off so I could read it.

_Rose,_

_I know this gift excided the price limit of the _

_Whole secret Santa thing but I knew you would_

_Like it and couldn't resist getting it for you._

_Love Your,_

_Secret Santa_

I smiled. No one has done something like this for me in years. Not since high school and most high school guys don't do anything romantic like this if they did it was the cheesy dozen roses with a fake one and a note that says I'll love you until the last one dies.

I took the hot chocolate and put it away in an extra suit case I always kept with me. I didn't think they would be safe there from the snooping hotel staff but I had nowhere else to put it before I could even think about making a cup my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rosalie I need you to come back to New York. I've just landed you one of the biggest shoots of your career."

"I can't come back." I told her. I didn't want to go back. "I have things that I need to take care of here."

"Rosalie I know your schedule. You only have that high school reunion you'll have others. This deal would be big for your career."

"I only began my career to pay for my schooling and I've got my degree, I don't need to model anymore."

"You have a contract," she stated.

"That dried up last month." I told her. "I don't have to model anymore. If you continue to press this matter I will press charges for harassment and as of this moment you are no longer my agent and yes I do quit." I snapped my phone shut.

I tossed my phone into my bag and left my room. I didn't want to be in there anymore it was too stuffy and I needed the fresh air. I walked down the street to a small store front off Main Street to grab something to eat. I had eaten my lunch and paid for it and was about to leave when I heard someone call my name.

* * *

**Emmet December 17th 2015**

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Um… Yeah hi." She replied.

"How have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm good. I guess you could say I quit my job this morning or at least fired my agent." She said. "I was bound for a changed in the new year anyway. So why not get it over with a few weeks early."

"You did a good job of it." I replied. "You were getting ready to leave weren't you?"

"I was. There's not much for me to do until the reunion on Monday." She said.

"I only have my ma has me running around town getting things for her." I told her. "This is my third trip out today alone."

"What are you here for?" she asked.

"I have no idea. My mom gave me a list. I haven't bothered to look at." I told her.

"Oh well I'll leave it to you." She said.

"We should get together sometime before the reunion if you have the time that is."

"Sure. Let me give you my number." She said.

She put her purse down on the table and dug around and brought out a pen. She snagged a napkin from the dispenser. She wrote her name and number down on it and handed it over to me.

"See you later." She said grabbing her purse and walked out of the store.

I walked over to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I need all the stuff on that list if you have it," I told them.

"We do. Just give me a second to get it all together."

I nodded and watched as they went about grabbing containers and putting things into them and then putting the newly filled containers into a paper bag. Once they were done they rolled the top of the edge of the bag and folded it over and stapled it shut.

"It will be thirty two fifty." They said.

I handed them two twenties. They gave me my change of two quarters back and in the spirit of the season I slipped them into a charity jar they had setting on the counter. I grabbed the bag and receipt and walked out of the store.

I headed straight for my mother's place. It was smaller than the one she shared with my dad but he passed on years ago from cancer but it was all her; and she loved it and she liked it and that was all that mattered.

"Ma!" I called entering the front door.

"In the kitchen," she called back. "Did you get everything?"

"It all in the bag." I said setting it down on the counter. "At least it should be. I didn't check and I had no idea what half of the stuff was."

"Don't worry I can handle it. You're phone went off while you were gone."

"Did they leave a message?" I asked.

"Don't know the cell phones don't let you hear the message while it's being left." She told me.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. Hope you like it. No Edward or Bella this time.**

**Maye**


	19. December 18th 2015

**Bella December 18th 2015**

The people in my home town are nuts. My mother is nuts. Everyone I know is nuts. They all keep asking me about my parents and how I was dealing with their split and how hard it must be on me living so far away and why I hadn't come back to town. I was polite and answered all their questions when all I really wanted to do was tell them to shove it up their arses and that it wasn't any of their business.

Instead of being outside and enjoying the fresh snow I am holed up inside my hotel room avoiding them all. I had finished reading all the books I brought with me and didn't have the want to risk my sanity by going out there.

"Bella?"

"You can come in Ang." I said.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'd be doing better if everyone would just leave me the hell alone." I replied. "But hey they need fresh gossip so why not bug the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that. You are the only one that's not bugging me about my parents, what I'm doing now, who I am seeing and about the past."

"Even if I didn't know the answers to all of those I still wouldn't bug you." She said.

"I know that. That is why you are my best friend."

"I thought Edward was you friend," she repied.

"Friend yes best friend he hasn't been that since high school."

"The prom incident."

"Yep." I said.

"Well enough about that. Do you want me to bring dinner in here to you or will you be eating in the dining room with everyone else?"

"I'll take it in here if it's not too much trouble for you."

"It won't be I have a cart I use and there are two elderly couples that are taking their meals in their rooms." She said. "So no trouble for me, do you have any idea what you want. I slipped the menu under your door this morning."

"I must have been asleep. I normally hear you knock."

"Well it is no wonder why you were asleep. You looked dead tired yesterday after you got back from town." She said. "Well I better go if I want to make sure dinner gets served when it's supposed to."

"I'll see you later." I told her.

She left with a cheery wave. I fell back against the bed. No matter how many times she said it I felt like I was creating extra work for her but I couldn't deal with the gossips any more. To relieve the stress I soaked in tub for about thirty minutes and figuring out that it wasn't working. I had finished changing my clothes when Angela knocked on my door claiming dinner had arrived. I rushed to the door and allowed her in.

She set the tray on a small table asked if everything looked okay and left.

* * *

**Edward December 18th 2015**

I was tired. I had spent the morning reading articles on my next case. It was a stalking case and we were going to civil court since the criminal court wouldn't do a think about it. Something about there not being enough evidence to charge the man with a crime. Said man was a powerful New York City judge who had been on the bench for just over twenty years.

"Come on Edward we have to finish getting things ready for the party." Alice said barging into my room. "Come on put the case files down and help me already."

"Alice I have to do this now because if I don't I won't be able to go to the party nor would I be able to go to the reunion and I believe you would actually want me to attend both events not just help set them up." I said.

"Fine." She huffed and left the room.

I knew I would be in for it later but I didn't care. I didn't want to set up. Alice is the one that wanted to throw them a party and it certainly didn't need to be as extravagant as Alice was planning. After all it was an anniversary party not a vow renewal or wedding so I didn't really see the big deal. I spent the rest of my time finishing up the articles and parts of the case file.

After a while my eyes had started to droop and I had read the same line of the case file one too many times for me to continued looking. I removed them from my left and placed them in my brief case before locking it up and stowing it away in my suit case. In case I needed them tomorrow but I doubt it. Alice would be sure to take me shopping since I… haven't gone wither since I've been here.

"Edward dear we are going out to dinner to the restaurant in that New Inn about to officially open up." She said. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'm going to stay in tonight." I told her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything is okay, I just don't feel like going out to eat." I told her. "Plus I'm going over the things my office faxed over for my new case. I want to be able to hit  
the ground running when I get back to New York."

"Well it is Christmas time so be sure to take some time to relax. You don't want to get burned out."

"I won't get burned out and I just have a few things I need to read and take notes on so I can follow up when I get back." I told her. "And I'm almost done with reading now."

"Well I'll tell you now no working on Christmas Eve or day. Those days are family days no matter how much we can't stand them."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It never does." She said.

* * *

**Back to Edward and Bella, and I'm early.**

**Maye**


	20. December 19th 2015

**Mike December 19th 2015**

"Hey Mike,"

I looked up from the sports magazine I was reading.

"Hey Tyler, you come back for the reunion?"

"Yeah, wife and I are spending Christmas with my parents." He said. "What about you?

"That's good." I replied. "I'm staying with my parents right now but I have a place that I'm working on moving to."

"That's not what your mom said a few days ago when I ran into her,"

"She doesn't know about it."I told him. "And it depends on this girl I plan on asking to marry me."

"She didn't know that either. She only talked about how sorry it was that you and your wife split up."

"Yeah she thought my wife was going to have a baby that's why. I don't have the heart to tell her that my wife lied about it," I told him. "She thinks my wife had a miscarriage that we couldn't get passed it so we split up."

"That sucks maybe we can get together for a drink or two while I'm in town."

"That would be great." I told him.

He paid for what he brought up to the counter and left. I went back to reading the magazine waiting for someone else to walk up.

"Michael James Newton," my mother yelled.

"I'm at the register like you told me to be," I replied.

"So you can see the cctv screan?" she asked walking up.

"Yes." I replied stealthy hiding the magazine under the counter.

"Then why didn't you see three of our most expensive tents get stolen?" she asked.

"It must have happen when I was helping Tyler check out." I replied.

"You are supposed to keep an eye on the screan while being attentive to the costumer."

"Sorry, he kept on asking me questions I had t reply to him." I told her. "It would be easier if you or dad worked the floor with me or hired someone else."

"My dear Michael I'm sorry but more items go missing while on your shift than they do your father's or mine and even Luke." She said. "If things continue to go this way you will no longer be able to work in this store."

"You would seriously fire your own son just because a few things go missing?" I asked her.

"Yes I would because this store is how your father and I support ourselves and you." She said. "You are twenty seven almost twenty eight years old you need to grow up and you should start looking for your own place in the New Year."

My mother then stomped away back to the back room and office. I stayed by the checkout counter for a while thinking things over and finally followed her back.

"You know what mom I quit." I told her. "I'll be by the house later to get my stuff and I'll be out of your hair."

"Michael! Michael you don't have to leave." She called after me.

I just ignored her.

* * *

**Bella December 19th 2015**

"Hey dad," I said standing outside his office.

"Come in Bells." He said. "Who do I owe for this visit?"

"I came to apologize." I said.

"I should…"

"We could argue over that for days." I said cutting him off.

"True." He said. "But I'm sensing that there was something else you wanted to say."

"There was but I don't know what to say now." I said. "I lost my train of thought."

"That happens a lot."

"Have you talked to your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, it didn't go well." I said.

"Nothing ever really does." He said. "And you can't control anything with her involved. Is there something else you needed?"

"I can't think of anything right now." I said. "I came to apo…"

"Bella you don't have to apologize. Any kid out there would be angry that their parents are splitting up when things seemed to be perfectly okay."

"It still doesn't make it right what I said."

"That may be but it wasn't right for Renee and me to keep it from you." He replied. "You have a right to be mad that we kept it from you not that we split up."

"And that's what I'm angry about. You guys split up two years go from what I gather got divorced last year and didn't tell me a dam thing about it." I said. "Look I'm sorry I came here. It was wrong to do so when I'm still angry. I'll come see you some other time."

I got up from the chair I had sat down in and walked out of the station. I didn't stop by my car. I just continued to walk. I needed to walk. It didn't take me long to find myself on main street with all its shops. I walked into the closest store offering food and sat down at one of their tables I was there for an hour before someone other than the staff said something to me.

"Nice to see you again Bella,"

"It's good to see you to Edward." I replied. "Did you get you secret Santa gift squared away. Only have two more days until the reunion."

"I got it taken care of. I just hope it's not something they throw back into my face."

"If you give them the recite to so they could return it I don't see why they would have a problem." I told him.

"I guess you are right but it's not exactly something you could return."

"That bad or just that personal?" I asked.

"It's that personal." He said.

"So you actually got someone you wouldn't mind getting a gift for and I'm guessing it wasn't Newton or someone from his band of friends."

"Not really no, some might say they were on the fringes of the group but I don't think they were."

"And why do you think that?" I asked him.

"I thought and still think that they are too kind to actually be…" he trailed off.

* * *

**Sorry it's late Internet was giving us some problems.**

**Maye**


	21. December 20th 2015

**Jessica December 20th 2015**

"This is all wrong the table cloth on the bottom should be on top." I snapped at the caterer I hired.

"It's not my job to work with the table cloths. If there was something wrong with the plates you chose then I could help you." She said. "Also maybe you should talk to the coordinator you hired to do that part of the job."

"Just fix it." I snapped. The reunion is tomorrow and if everything is not perfect neither she nor you will be getting paid."

"My contract states otherwise." She said. "And I will sue to get what I'm owed."

"And waste more money in the process I don't think so." I said. "Fix the table cloths."

I walked away from the woman and made my way back to the display that would greet everyone as they walked into the reunion. It was nearly finished and only needed a few more pieces and it would be complete. It showed the students from our class back when they were in school and for the photos we could find pictures of them now.

"Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes Mr. Greene is everything is ok." I said. "Just wish we could have gotten photos from everybody."

"Who haven't you gotten yet?"

"James Hunt, Emily Young and Bree Tanner." I replied. "But they didn't seem to R.S.V.P."

"They could still show up."

"That's true but we've only budgeted for the ones that R.S.V.P."

"Then they won't get a meal." He said. "You should stress that to them should they arrive but you could switch the meal to a buffet meal."

"This is a classy high school reunion not some redneck family reunion." I snapped.

"And I have the power to veto any choices you make and the buffet meal will save money." He countered. "You know what I believe I will tell the caterer to set a buffet up instead and don't think about telling her otherwise because I could take the reunion chair away from you."

"But…"

"No buts Miss. Staley I heard what you said to that poor woman in there. Make one more mistake and the reunion chair will be taken from you."

He walked away after that. I just stood there gaping at him. I was just putting together a reunion like he asked me to and he does that to me. _Oh man I need a smoke._ I left the school and drove straight home. I settled in and had the smoke like I wanted.

I fell asleep an hour after I was done smoking and woken up by my phone going off an hour after I had fallen asleep.

"Hello?" I asked. No one answered. I looked at it and saw that it was a text message not a phone call.

It was a jumped of letters and numbers. I knew they were meant to say something but I was in no mood for decoding any kind of a drunken text message from anyone.

* * *

**Bella December 20th 2015**

"What the hell is that?" I snapped. I had been woken up by a loud crash and eleven thirty two. It was all most midnight and I need my sleep. I had that stupid reunion tomorrow and I would be in the same room as my mother since I was told about the split between her and my father. I could only hope that she didn't bring the new man with her.

"Bella are you all right in there?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, scared out of my mind but fine." I told her. "What was the noise?"

"The wind got strong and blew a tree branch through the dining room window." She said. "I got Ben coming over with plywood to bored up the window until I can get it replaced."

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I asked.

"I know how klutzy you can be." She said. "So no, I'm just going to sweep up what I can and then have Ben remove the branch once he gets here so I can finish cleaning up and breakfast will be brought to all guest in their rooms in the morning."

"Okay, I'm going to try and get back to sleep now."

"I hope you succeed in that." She said. "You'll need to rest up for tomorrow night."

"Ugh… please do not remind me." I replied. "Tomorrow night is going to be torturous enough as it is."

"I know and I had a harder time in high school than you did."

"Yeah but I had trouble with bullies to." I said.

"You never said a thing about it."

"No but I didn't think I could tell you or Edward about it. You guys were picked on way more than I ever was and I thought that it would sound like I was bitching about nothing."

"That's what friends are for. They are there for you to bitch to when you can't go to your parents or anyone else." Angela replied. "I never told anyone but you or Ben about what was going on. Of course the whole school still knew what was going on but I never told them and now I kind of wish you would have told me. Then prom and the last incident would have never happened at least to the scale that they did anyway."

"It doesn't matter it just didn't seem right for me to bitch to you guys when you were pushed down and called names constantly compared to me," I told her.

"Don't care. You were my friend and I would have stuck by you just like I will stick by you tomorrow." She replied. "Now go get some sleep I don't want to be the one waking you up tomorrow with your breakfast."

"You would wake me up with the smell of coffee and I would be grateful." I replied.

"So send the coffee in first?" she asked.

"Oh most defiantly," I told her. "I would not bite your head off after that."


	22. December 21st 2015 pt1

**Edward December 21st 2015**

I woke up much earlier than I wanted to. Alice had Christmas music blaring in the kitchen and it reached my ears all the way up in my room and I had sound proofing. I trampled down the stairs.

"Alice do you have to play that music so dam loud?" I snapped.

"Language Edward,"

"Seriously mom it's six o'clock in the morning. I should get to sleep in but no I'm woken up my the silver bells being blared out through the speakers." I told her. "She should keep the volume down."

"You can always go back to sleep," Alice said.

"Oh no it's too late for that now but you better keep the music down on Christmas morning otherwise I won't be liable for my actions." I snapped.

I left the kitchen after that. I loved my sleep and I was now able to catch up on it but Alice had to ruin it like she always did in New York even thought we had different apartments. Hell she even did the same thing to Jasper but they are romantically involved and work together every now and then. But jasper was so far gone where Alice was concerned that I was pretty sure he would let her pain his room pink with little to no fight.

Once I was back in my room I laid down on the bed even thought I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep not that I was fully awake. After a few minutes of lying down I climbed in to the shower. The shower woke me up a little more and I wasn't as grumpy as I had been down stairs but I still didn't want to face them so I stayed in my room.

I didn't have anything planned for today because I had the reunion tonight and that would be enough to deal with all on its very own and because I chose to stay in my room I was starting to go stir crazy.

"Edward," Alice called.

"You better have a good reason for bugging me right now," I yelled back.

"We just got a delivery that retaltes to the reunion you better come down here now."

I reluctantly got up and moved down stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"These boxes are to be used for our Secret Santa gifts to keep who got who secret." I guess all the boxes are the same size so whatever gift you have has to fit in this box."

"And you couldn't tell me that later like an hour before we had to leave."

"Because you have to get ready." She said.

"Alice I'm not you I don't need countless hours to get ready and I will wear what I want to not what you want me to wear."

"But…"

"Alice I am a grown man I do not need you or anyone else to pick out my clothes. I've been doing it since I was four years old." I replied.

* * *

**Bella December 21st 2015**

"So how are you today?" I asked Angela.

"Good so far," She replied.

"No problems with guest after the window last night?" I asked.

"No right now." She said. "I think they all like that they were served breakfast in bed."

"They might have." I replied. "You ready for the reunion tonight?"

"Yes and no." she said. "Ready to see the people I care about see this time around and not excited to see the people that were a-hole's to me back in high school."

"I'm in the same boat as you and there are only a small group of people that I wanted to see again."

"Oh besides me for obvious reasons who would you want to see again?" she asked.

"There's Edward,"

"Obvious,"

"Emmet,"

"Now that one I want to know why?"

"He's the one that kicked Mike's ass after prom. There is a reason for it but he and I have agreed not to talk about it."

"You guys weren't together were you?"

"Oh god no, he knew someone that went through something similar and when he found out what happen to me and that mike didn't get in trouble for it he saw red and kicked his ass."

"I didn't know you were that close."

"I just helped him and Rose study for their English final." I told her. "And since he couldn't pay me cash he said he would try to pay me in another way and he did when he kicked mike's but."

"That was nice of him."

"It was nice of Rose to. I heard she got at least one punch in but I have never been able to confirm that."

"So we have myself, Edward, Emmet and Rose that you wanted to see, anyone else?" she replied.

"Not yet." I replied. "But like I said there was only a small group of people that I wanted to see again."

"And that group is small."

"Yep."

"Well I'll leave you to get ready."

"I still have about three hours. I only need one hour to get ready." I told her. "What table were you assigned to eat at?"

"I think it was table six but I can't remember. I'll have to check when I get back home." She replied but I'm sure that I can get someone to switch with Ben and I if I have to."

"Just don't go breaking any laws I am the police chief's daughter."

"Yeah that must suck."

"It did. It was the biggest reason why I wasn't invited to party or anywhere with anything that might be considered illegal."

"But you still found away to do some of those things didn't you?"

"Edward and I stole one of his breaks when we were fifteen and shared it in the woods out behind my house." I told her. "And we puked our guts up afterward."

"What did Charlie think happen?"

"He thought that Edward and I had eaten too much ice cream or something like that." I replied

* * *

**Alice December 21st 2015**

Oh I was so excited for the reunion. I was only moments away. I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit and waiting for Jasper to get back from the store so he can change into his suit.

"Edward you better have your gift in that box." I yelled up the stairs.

I knew he would be procrastinating about that. He didn't want anyone to know what he had bought or who he had gotten. I had no idea who it was but I knew there was a deeper meaning that a high school reunion.

Edward of course didn't answer me back. I finished pinning my hair back and went to find Edward. However instead of finding Edward I found Jasper.

"Hey babe, have you seen Edward?"

"He left already."

"What I thought we were going together."

"I know that but he said he needed to take a ride by himself." Jasper replied. "He was a little nervous but told me to tell you that he will be at the reunion when it starts like you want him to."

"I just want him to have fun and do something he wouldn't normally do." I replied.

"Alice the last time that happen and your insistence he got drunk and ended up in the hospital with a combination of food poisoning because of bad fish tacos and alcohol poisoning."

"I didn't tell him to eat those tacos. In fact I insisted he eat the burger but he wanted the fish tacos." I told him.

"YOU insisted that he have a few drinks. He had one but you said he needed to have a few more."

"He's fine."

"Yes right now he is but if you push him to do something he doesn't want to do he will break and we don't know what will happen." Jasper said. "Let him go at his own pace."

"If he went at his own pace he wouldn't be here now."

"So that's Edward and if you don't realize that then you need to reevaluate what you think you know about your cousin and who you think he is." He said. "Come on now let's get going before we are late."

I just nodded and followed after him. I had no idea what to say. I grabbed the secret Santa box on my way out along with my purse and everything else I'll need for the night. I slipped into the car next to Jasper. I was silent the whole way there.

Edward hadn't arrived when we did and the parking lot was nearly empty when we arrived. A few of my former classmates were there waiting to go inside. I looked at my watch and saw that we were a couple of minutes early.

"See we could have taken a little bit longer to come here." Jasper said. "I doubt anyone will show up until about an hour after it officially starts."

"I like fashion but I don't believe in being fashionably late." I replied.

* * *

**Angela December 21st 2015**

The reunion has started and people are continuing to arrive. I was sitting next to Ben at the table I had been assigned to just people watching. No one that had been assigned the same table had yet to come by. The music from ten years ago was blearing from the speakers set up by the DJ that had been hired. It was okay but most of it was rap music that I could not stand.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Fine, I just can't believe it's been ten years already." I told him.

"Just wait until the twenty year reunion comes around." He said. "You could have kids by then."

"True but most of our classmates seem to have had kids in the past ten years."

"Actually it's only ten of our class mates that have had kids and some of them were together."

"Angela it's good to see you."

"Hey Bree, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine I got engaged over thanksgiving."

"Is your fiancée here?"

"Oh no he's going to be deployed in a few days and has to prepare for that."

"Deployed?"

"Yeah he's in the Navy he only had a two week leave back in November." She replied. "But I'm going to see him in Virginia before he goes out on the boat."

"Have you set the date?" I asked.

"No not yet." She replied. "But I have a feeling he'll try to talk me into getting married before he leaves but having the big wedding when he gets back but honestly I don't really care. I just want him."

"You should make that point to him." I told her. "You could even come and check out my Inn and see if you would want to hold a wedding or reception party there."

"I'll think about it. I don't want to do anything now. I'd want to talk to D first."

"Give me an email address and I'll send you some pictures of the whole place so you can shoe D and see what he thinks."

"That will be great thanks."

Bree mumbled a goodbye and then walked away to go and talk to someone else. I stayed with Ben and we continued to talk amongst ourselves unless someone stopped by to say hello and quickly move on to their next target.

"So far this think is kind of sucking." Ben said.

"I would have to agree with you but my guess is that once the punch is spiked it will pick up and we've only been here an hour now."

"An hour its felt like longer than that," he said.

"Come on it can't be that bad. At least you like the music the DJ is playing. I've only heard two songs that I liked back then."

"I don't like this music. I didn't listen to this music." He said. "Have you not seen my iPod?"

"No I have not," I told him. "I only pay attention to mine."

"Of course you do." He said.

* * *

**Bella December 21st 2015**

I arrived at the school about ten minutes after the first hour of the reunion. The parking lot was full and it took me a while to find a space to park and I had taken my time getting ready because I did not want to hurt myself while doing it which was likely if I had rushed myself.

I set my secret Santa gift on the table they have set aside for it. There were already a dozen or so boxes on the table after that I went to the table with name badges on them. I found my name and reached to down to pick it up but a hand with hot pink nails stopped me.

"Well well well if it isn't Bella Swan come home at last." A voice sneered.

"Yes Jessica you and Mike haven't run me off yet." I replied. "Are you guys going to try again?"

"You should leave Mike alone. He's meant to be with me."

"And I agree I don't want Mike. I've got eyes for someone who isn't here." I said. "And don't worry about it they won't be making appearance."

"Just stay away from Mike and I won't have to do anything."

"Jessica it will do you well to remember that my father is the chief of police." I told her. "And both of the previous incidents were well documented even if it was unofficial." I added. "Also I am pretty sure someone like you still has a stash of Mary Jane lying around for sentimental sakes or you actually smoke it either way it's illegal and I'm sure the police would love to bust you for it because that would be your third charge and it's three strikes and you are out."

"You don't have to be such a bitch. I was only making conversation." She responded.

"No you weren't Jessica because making conversation would be asking me how I've been the past couple of years not threatening me to stay away from someone." I responded. "No I'm going to take that tag and go in and enjoy my high school reunion."

"You won't be enjoying it long."

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She said.

"You better keep it that way." I pealed the bagging off the badge and stuck it to my shirt and walked in the reunion.

I found the table I was assigned to and was please to see that Angela was one of the people assigned to it also. No one else was sitting down beside her and Ben but they had left the jackets and purses behind as they went to make the rounds around the room.

"How are you doing so far?" Angela asked in a whisper.

"Good so far. I had a run in with Jessica before I walked in."

"Oh god what did she do?" Angela asked.

"Nothing but told me to stay away from Mike Newton like I would want to go near him again." I explained.

* * *

**Once agian Sorry it's late and more is to come as soon as i finish writing them.**

**Maye**


	23. December 21st pt2

**Edward December 21th 2015**

I was late to the reunion. I knew Alice would be pissed but I honestly didn't give a dam. I needed a moment to myself before I subjected myself to something like that. High school was hell for me and I wasn't about to subject myself to that if I wasn't ready for it.

I pulled up to the school with the Secret Santa gift in the seat. I stayed in the car a little bit longer getting my nerve up to go in. Finally I just grabbed the box and hurried inside. I set the box down on the table with the other boxes and went to grab my name tag.

"Wow Edward Cullen you grew up nice."

"Thanks Jessica now if you could kindly remove your hand I'll be getting my name tag and going in the gym."

"Oh come on we can catch up on old times." She said trailing her hand up my arm. "Maybe find a closet somewhere."

"No thank you."

I snatched my arm from her grabbed my name tag and walked in to the reunion. I couldn't stand the woman and she honestly made me want to lose the little lunch I had earlier. After securing the badge to my shirt I threw the backing into a nearby trash can. I found the table labeled with a four and sat down. There were jackets and coats on the back of every chair but one. I guess I was the last one to arrive. I couldn't tell who was who by the coats except to but that's because I knew they belonged to Jasper and my cousin. I saw no sight of them. I stayed at the table I was here at the reunion and that alone should be enough for my dear cousin.

"Edward you made it," she greeted when she saw me. "I thought for sure you were going to do a runner."

"I almost did but I'm here now but I'm not sure how long I'll be staying."

"You have to stay Edward."

"No I don't Alice." I replied. "I let you talk me into coming to this stupid reunion in the first place when you know dam well what most of these people did to me the last time we were all in one room."

"Alice,"

"Jasper," Alice replied.

"Do you want to have a repeat of earlier tonight in front of all these people if not then I suggest you leave Edward alone now." Jasper scolded.

The stern tone he used was a little weird hearing in anyone speaking to Alice but she had it coming. And Alice did the only thing she could do. She pouted. She pouted that a toddler who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"Nice to see you again Edward," I turned in my chair to see Bella standing there.

"Good to see you to." I replied.

"Come on Alice let's go dance." Jasper said dragging Alice away so she couldn't ask any questions.

* * *

**Emmet December 21st 2015**

I arrived about an hour after the whole reunion started. I was late reunion and arrived to it around the same time and Edward Cullen. I had walked in the doors just in time to see him rip his arm away from the human vulture that was Jessica Stanley. She looked like she would burn a whole in the back of his head if the woman could have.

I haven't seen Rose but she could be taking her time getting ready or she could have come and gone because she didn't strike me as the type to enjoy a high school reunion with a ton of people she couldn't stand.

I stopped to see a collection of pictures put up and looked at them. They were all from our senior year and the various events that took place that year. There was even a picture of Rosalie as prom queen. I took one last look and walked into the gym.

There were people milling about talking to one another and sitting at the tables eating of plates they had in front of them. I found table seven and sat down. I was at the same table as Mike Newton and really anyone else from the football team. I didn't really talk to them except to answer questions they had asked me. I listened in on their conversations but kept an eye out for Rosalie.

Lauren (she made me want to puke) came over and tried hitting (and digging her nails into my skin) on me but I quickly told her that I wasn't interested and had my eyes set on someone else and I wasn't planning on moving them on to someone else anytime soon. She said she was sorry and walked away back to her table. She was sitting with Jessica Stanley and a few other people that I couldn't remember at this point.

I fiddled with a napkin to have something to hold my attention since I didn't really feel like talking to any of my former teammate who all except me and maybe one other seem to have been divorced once or twice already. Some were married and didn't have their wives with them and were hoping to score with someone tonight. I was disgusted with them so I got up under the guise of getting myself a drink and walked away from them.

I ran into class mates I hated seen since graduation or a few days after word and stopped to talk to them. I walked to the bar they had set up at the end of the gym and ordered a drink. I downed it and went to make another round around the gym.

Finally after my third lap around the gym I spotted the girl I came here for stepping into the gym. She already had men fawning over her; their pissed off wives looked on and soon dragged them away for a scolding or being told that sex was being withheld again.

* * *

**Once agian Sorry it's late but I got an early christmas gift today in the form of family I haven't seen in months and took time to spend with them. I will post agian later today as it is 2am right now. Please review.**

**Maye**


	24. December 23rd 2015

**Bella December 23rd 2015**

I had locked myself into my childhood bedroom yesterday after I had left Angela's Inn. The reunion had quickly gone downhill when Jessica Stanley saw Mike Newton talking to me. She retaliated and humiliated me in front of the whole class once again. It was like prom night all over again and that night wasn't something I wanted to relive over again.

I ran out of the gym crying with people calling my name behind me but I didn't stop to see who it was. I made it back to the Inn without anyone stopping me. I locked myself in my room for the night and the next morning I when I went to the dining room to eat breakfast I was bombarded by people asking me questions and Angela (the sweetheart that she is) tried to keep them from bugging me but they wouldn't listen. I got so tired of it I had my bags packed and in my rental car before lunch. I ate my lunch in my room and left for Charlie's house not long after and went to my childhood bed room and have yet to leave and don't plan to leave until I have to return the rental and go home to New York.

I was reading through a copy of the latest chapter I wrote looking for anything that needed to be corrected before I added it to the previous chapters. I was nearly done when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bells you got a visitor." He told me.

"If it's mom I don't want to talk to her."

"It's not her but I think you'll want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." I told him.

"Bella you really should talk to them."

"NO! I'm not talking to anyone right now." I replied. "I'm not talking to anyone until that whole thing blows over."

"That could take months."

"Yeah well I'm only going to be here until the twenty sixth so I won't be here much longer."

"Bells," he said.

"Don't Bells me dad." I replied. "Don't even try talking me into talking to them."

"You don't know who it is."

"And I don't really care." I snapped.

He left me alone after that. I heard his footsteps retreat back down the stairs and then the muffled words as he spoke so someone outside the house. I then heard more footsteps then the door closing. I heard the footsteps on the stairs again. Charlie just wasn't going to give up. It was times like these that Charlie's stubbornness really bugs me. My door was closed so he couldn't come into my room without me knowing. I hated when he did come in thought because it bugged the heck out of me. There was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

He did not go away. Instead he knocked on the door again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He still didn't go away. Instead he just opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**Edward December 23rd 2015**

I sat outside the house staring at it. I had no idea what I was going to do or how I should do it. I opened my door grabbed the box that contained a gift from my passenger seat and slipped out of the car. I walked up to the door being careful not to slip in the snow. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Didn't think it would take you this long to come see here?" The man greeted.

"My mother and cousin kept me from coming before. They are out doing some last minutes shopping today so they couldn't keep my away anymore."

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"We had a secret Santa thing with the reunion and she ran out before they were handed out to everyone." I replied. "Alice grabbed it and said that she was going to drop it off and she tried yesterday but she had already left the Inn."

"She left because no one would leave her alone. Your sister missed her by minutes."

"So can I talk to her?" I asked him.

"Wait here and I'll see what she says." He replied. "I'm telling you now that she'll probably say no."

"That's fine if all I do is give her this then I'll be okay."

"Let me see if she wants to talk to you first." He said.

He left and went up the stairs I stayed on the porch since he didn't invite me in. He was upstairs for a few minutes but finally came back down. He walked back to me.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone but I'll allow you up there to leave the gift and then come back down."

"I doubt that she will actually talk to me anyway." I replied.

The man stepped back to let me into the house. I walked past him and up the stairs the box in my hands. I went slowly on the stairs as to keep myself from dropping the box. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at me.

I didn't leave. I waited a few seconds and knocked on her door again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

I held back a laugh and just opened her door. Her bed was near the door so I leaned in and set the box down and leaned back out pulling the door closed with me. I made my way back down stairs. I waved goodbye to her father then walked out to my car. He closed the door behind me.

I drove home and I was very thankful that Alice and my mother hadn't made it back from their shopping trip yet. I also knew I would get read the riot act when they did get back home.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You are in trouble!"

Alice is home, time for the riot act. I leaned back in my bed. I saw this coming and my door was locked so Alice couldn't get in.


	25. December 24th 2015: Christmas Eve

**Bella December 24th 2015**

I felt like the box was just staring at me. It still sat on the end of my bed. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to open it at all. For all I know who ever got me for the secret santa thing was cruel and sent me pictures of prom night. I had no idea how big or small the gift was because all the boxes for the gifts were the same size.

"You should just open it and if it's what you think it is you can always burn it."

"That's not the point." I replied. "The point is dad that someone which I don't know who it is thought I should have it and wanted to cause me even more pain."

"Then let me open it."

"No." I replied.

"Bella,"

"No dad. I have to be the one to open it either way."

"Then get the hell over whatever fears you have of opening the dam thing and open it already." He snapped. "I'm tired of watching you mope in front of the dam thing. If you haven't opened it by tomorrow I will open it myself."

"It's illegal to open other people's mail."

"The package didn't go thought the postal system so it doesn't count." He replied. "And I'm serious about opening it."

I said nothing but pointed to my bedroom door. He wordlessly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I got up from my bed and closed the door. I turned my attention to the box. I picked it up and did the only thing I could think of. I shook the box like I would do to my presents when I was a little kid. I didn't hear anything rattling around at all but I knew they could have taped whatever it was down so it couldn't move.

I moved to my desk and started looking for a pair of scissors I knew I had kept there. I found them at the bottom of the draw I kept old term papers in. I walked back to the box and cut the tape from the seams of the box and opened it. Inside was a smaller box taped to the bottom. I cut that box loose and brought it out. The box was wrapped in brown wrapping paper I ripped that off to reveal a dark colored wrapping paper with silver snowflakes across it. There was a note taped to it.

_For someone who needs it_

The note was simple and wasn't signed. It had been typed not hand written. Guess the person didn't want me to know that they had gotten me. I pealed the note off and set it aside as I ripped the wrapping paper off. There was a layer of red paper underneath that with another note.

_But doesn't believe they deserve it._

I pealed that one off and set it aside and ripped the red paper off. I was no down to a small white box.

* * *

**Alice December 24th 2015**

"Alice you can't be mad at me forever and you know why I had to give it to her. You barely said to words to her in high school. I wasn't going to let the first words you said to her be forcing her to open that gift when she wasn't ready."

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one that put the gift together," he snapped. "I picked out everything in it. I'm the one that should give it to her so I did and if you can't get over that then you need to get some help."

He walked away from me after that.

I had wanted to give Bella her secret Santa gift. So I'd have a chance to tell her I was sorry about what happened during high school. I sat down on my bed.

"I told you to leave it alone Alice."

"But…"

"No butts Alice it was wrong and you know it." Jasper replied. "You need to stay out of Edward's business and you need to stay out of whatever he has going on with Bella and while you are at it leave her alone too."

"I just want my cousin to be happy."

"And he will be happy if he goes at his own pace but he won't be happy if you force him into anything." Jasper said. "You'll lose him if you try."

"NO I won't." I snapped.

"You will and you know it."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Keep pushing him and see what happens."

"You remember my brother Peter right?"

"Of course I do." I told him.

"He dated this girl Maria all through High school. Halfway through their senior year she kept saying that they should get married that she wanted to be married to him. Peter was fine with getting engage and everything but Maria was pushing to get married" Jasper said.

"What happen?" I asked.

"They ended up splitting up. Turns out that Maria had gotten pregnant by someone else over Christmas break and wanted to get married because of it. She broke down and told him after a rather bad argument over when they should get married."

"That situation was completely different." I replied. "Your brother wanted to get married."

"Not directly after high school which was when Maria was pushing for." He said. "Listen I got to head out to the store before it closes for the night please do me a favor and leave your cousin and Bella Swan alone."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye with my brow raised.

"Don't look at me like that. I mean it. I want you to leave them alone." He said. "If anything is meant to happen between them to it needs to happen naturally. It doesn't need to be forced."

He stood up and kissed me on my forehead.

"I will be back later." He said. "You should offer to help your aunt out. I know she needs it."


	26. December 25th 2015: Christmas Day

**Edward December 25th 2015**

"Edward you can't leave it's Christmas."

"Mom I'll only be gone an hour. The case holds what I need for that hour."

"You want to be alone on Christmas." She said. "What if I need your help in the kitchen?"

"You have Alice, Jasper and Dad to help you. I need time to myself so I'm going to take it."

"Edward Christmas is a time for family I really think you should stay home."

"Mom you are lucky I even came home at all this Christmas. You and Alice need to stop pressuring me into things I don't want to do."

"If we had stopped you would be a composer living in a shack in the middle of Los Angeles."

"So at least I would be happy. Then only time I am happy at my job now is if I take a pro bono case against some company trying rip the little guy off."

"You should spend some time with family then."

"I DON'T need time with family if they want me to do things I don't want to do." I snapped. "I'll be back in an hour if you can't handle that then tell me now so I can go pack my bags."

She said nothing so I just continued on my way out the door. I slipped into the car I kept at my parents place. They bought it for me when I turned sixteen and have paid to have it kept in shape since I didn't bother to take it with me to school or have it shipped when I chose to stay in New York.

I drove for what seemed like more than an hour but was honestly only fifteen minutes. I got out of my car and walked for another fifteen minutes until I got to a meadow. I sent a message to my mother that I would be gone longer than an hour.

I cleared a section of snow off the ground and set everything up. It didn't take me a long time. I set down on the blanket I laid out on the ground and waited. I didn't even know if they would show up. I could only hope that they got the hint and showed up.

They had yet to show up and it didn't take long for my eyes to drift close while waiting for them. I don't know how long I was asleep but I was startled awake by the sound of fallen branches snapping and the soft sound of snow being walked on. I shot up from the blanket and looked around to see where the source of the sound was.

I pushed myself up from the ground as they walked closer to me. They had their arms held out like they were trying to keep their balance. They fell backwards on to their but I went to help them but they got back up quickly. They were likely soaking wet from falling in the snow now. 9 0

* * *

**Bella December 25th 2015**

I had fallen three dam times getting to this place and one time when I finally found the place. I looked up to see him standing there. He looked like he was about ready to run over here but I got back up and started walking over to him. I kept my hands out in case I fell down again.

I finally made it to him. He was standing in the middle of the meadow on a blanket. It was a complete set up.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"You came," he said.

"I did," I told him. "But I'm not sure why."

"I can't say that I blame you." He said. "I think that I would be the same way if I was you."

"Why did you wait so long?" I asked. "If you had just told me you could have prevented a lot of crap that has gone on."

"I know that now but I also thought that you were happy." He said. "I couldn't throw my wrench into things when you were happy or at least seemed to be."

"What do you want now?" I asked him. "Because I would really like to know,"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He said. "I tried telling you ten years ago but Mike Newton kicked my ass before I could."

"Mike Newton's an ass and you should have told me anyway."

"I tried to through an email but I didn't think it was right but there is still a chance that I did in a drunken email after Jasper dragged me out to this frat house's party." He said. "I can't remember if I sent it or not. I have no recorded of it in my email."

"That's what being drunk gets's you loss of memory." I replied.

"I know."


	27. December 31st 2018 & January 1st 2019

**Beware this chapter holds 2 arrest, 3 babies, 1 emergncy room visit, 1 odd mother and 1 marraige proposal.**

* * *

**Mike December 31st 2018 6am**

**_SMALL TOWN WASHINGTON PEEPING TOM CAUGHT!_**

**_WRITTEN BY: M. Roth PHOTO BY: J. Ryan_**

_It is to my great pleasure as a writer for this small town paper that the women of Forks Washington can sleep peacefully tonight. The peeping tom that had been seen by several women through their bedroom windows and suspected of breaking into several more homes in the area and stealing some rather personal items has finally been caught. _

_The alleged peeping tom is one Michael Newton (31) of Forks. He was arrested outside the home of one Althea Mae Cope (32). Cope had just gotten home from a dinner out with friend and was in the process of changing when she saw Newton standing in her doorway. Cope has stated to police that she wasn't sure but thought that someone had been peaking into her windows a few days before but had no proof and decided against calling the police._

_Since the arrest of Newton has been held at the small town station until he could be transferred. Also last Friday four other women have come forward to press charges against the man. The police have requested that if you know anything about this man and any crimes he may have committed to come forward and speak with them. _

_Because Newton is still under investigation for other crimes the police will not comment at this time on how many possible cases there might be. But once again if you have any information please contact the Forks Police Department at the n—_

I crumbled up the article and tossed it to the side of the cell they were holding me in. I was in the last cell in the block so I couldn't see anyone coming in. I think they put me here so I couldn't freak any one that came into the station out.

"Here's your breakfast Newton." The officer said sliding a tray into the slot.

"It looks disgusting." I told him. "I won't eat that."

"It's all we've been approved to give you." He said. "I'll be back for it in an hour."

"It'll still be there." I told him.

"You won't get nothin' else until dinner and it'll be more of the same."

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that they got the meals from the dinner and were just getting the stew which always looked and tasted like crud. I set the tray back on the little slot they had and sat back on my bed—well my cot and tired to get some sleep.

But sleep would not come to me. It seemed like any time I got close enough to sleep they would come passing through to the storage room and make a lot of noise so I couldn't sleep. I had tired rolling over and facing the wall with a pillow over my ear but the pillow was so thin that it didn't even work.

"All right Newton get up, you are getting out of here."

* * *

**Alice December 31th 2018 5pm**

"Jasper the party is in three hours open those curtains up I want to be able to see the ball drop."

"Alice why do you care we are not going to be here?"

"We won't be but Edward will be." I replied. "And he has a guest coming but he won't tell me who it is."

"How is he having a party here if he's only having one guest?"

"You can have a party with one guest. We have parties all the time."

"Yeah but we usually end up… Oh I get it now."

"Yeah I know he's been staying here since the fire at his old place and since you've offered to take me out tonight I told him he would be alone here unless he decides to go out." I replied. "He said that he was bringing his guest back here for a quite night in since she or he –Edward didn't specify which—doesn't really like the loud noises associated with New Years Eve down in the streets."

"My guess is that it's a girl and he doesn't want you to know who she is because of how over bearing you can be."

"The last time I did that was three years ago." I told him.

"Yes and in that time have you even seen him look at a woman?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I have I just haven't seen him bring one here."

"Then he doesn't want you to know who he's seeing." Jasper said.

"I could find out pretty easily."

"I know you could but I won't allow you to do so." He said. "We have our own party to go to."

"Just let me run through the apartment one last time." I told him.

"No we are going now. You are only procrastinating just for a chance to see who Edward is bringing over with him." He replied. "Now get your cute little but out that door."

"You can't compliment me all you want but I'm still not happy that you won't let me figure out who Edward is seeing."

"You will find out just like me and that when and only when he is ready for us to know." He said. "Now come on let's go before we are late meeting with Garret and Kate."

"Fine but only because I want to know how their little girl is doing." I replied.

And with that I let Jasper drag me out of the apartment and down to the elevator. He made sure all the locks were engaged before we left. We were alone at first on the elevator but were soon joined by other people in our building going out of the night.

He hailed the cab while I stood back and waited like he wanted me to.

"Your carriage awaits my dear." He said when the yellow and black cab pulled up."

I laughed at his attics and climbed into the car. He followed me in quickly and the cab driver just stared.

* * *

**Angela December 31th 2018 7pm**

"Last day of two thousand and eighteen what are your plans for the New Year?" Ben asked me.

"Finish the latest renovations to the inn." I replied. "It's gotten so much business that I..."

"It's fine Ange I get it." He said. "There are a lot of Jane Austin fans that like this kind of thing and are glad that you are doing it accurately."

"I have Bella to thank for that."

"Well she loves Jane Austen body of work."

"True but she likes some stuff more than others." I told him. "Like she prefers Persuasion over Sense and Sensibility but prefers Pride and Prejudice over Persuasion."

"I get that too and I hate to say this but I've to get to work."

"I hate that you have to work New Years Eve."

"I do to but someone has to protect the town from drunks and Bella's dad can't do it by himself."

"No he can't. It's a shame you guys don't have Mark to work with." I told him. "But it's best that he rest while fighting the cancer."

"He's fine from what he said. Just waiting on the doctor to clear him for duty because all he can do the paper work and filing but that's it."

"It's better than nothing and at least it's not a big city like New York or Seattle it would really suck then."

"Yeah it would." He replied. "I'll call you after midnight if you are still up that is."

"I'll be up for the ball to drop but after that I'm not sure how much longer I'll be up." I told him. "But you should call anyway. If I don't answer then I am asleep."

"All right." He said. "See you later."

I watch Ben walk out of the Inn and out to his car. He would pick the cruiser he was using up at the station and continue work from there. The inn would be having a dinner party for two hours and it took weeks of planning.

I had a total of thirty guests coming to it. I just didn't know if they would be coming in period clothing like they did for Christmas or not. I walked around the area's the dinner party was to be held and made sure everything was in okay condition and in order for the party.

"Angela the guest are starting to arrive." My assistant told me.

"Lead them to the dining room." I told her. "And seat them in the chairs that correspond with their cards."

"Okay."

"Make sure you seat the couples next to each other." I replied.

I turned my attention back to the office. I cleaned it up, put files away, walked out and closed and locked the door and went to see how the party was coming along. The people were talking lively and eating the food that had been set out for them. Only a few of them were dressed up in cloths worthy of Jane Austen.

* * *

**Carlisle December 31st 2018 8pm**

Working the ER on New Year's Eve was not fun. While it proved to be more eventful than most days of the year it wasn't fun. I've had three bullet wounds to tend to. Two of them came from idiots trying to rob a gestation on the edge of town. The last one was a hunting accident. There was also a minor car accident cause by a deer running across the road cutting the driver off.

"Hey Doctor Cullen how are you doing?" a nurse asked me.

"Fine just got done with the car accident." I told her. "Nothing else right now."

"Actually we just got a radio call in. A woman that is about eight months along but they are not sure since she wasn't awake to tell them."

"What's their ETA?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes out. Patient is stable and so is the baby. The only problem seems to be that she is just unconscious."

"Get a fetal monitor and call the OB down we'll need them to take care of the baby."

Fifteen minutes later I was treating the woman. I had just gotten done checking her vitals when she started to wake up.

"Ma'am can you tell me your name please?"

"L-L-Lisa." She said.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"H-Hospital?"

"That's right." I said. "Now how far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"Have you had any problems during your pregnancy?" I asked. "Just shake your head yes or no."

There was a yes.

"Was it your blood pressure?" I asked.

Another yes.

"Were you on bed rest at all?"

A no.

"I'm going to run a few more test and see if we can find out what's wrong. Your blood pressure is a little higher than I would like."

I stepped away from the bed to order a few more test.

"You come get me the movement the test come back." I said.

I then left the ER and went to check on patients I had already admitted to the hospital. After I made my rounds I went back down to the ER to check on my pregnant patient. Her blood pressure had come down a bit but I still want to know if there was something in her blood that could tell me why her blood pressure got so high.

"Hey Lisa how are you feeling now?" I asked.

"I feel so much better now I have no idea why I passed out or why my blood pressure was so high." She replied.

"Well your blood test should be back any time now we'll let you know what those say."

"Please tell me the baby's okay. I'm giving it up for adoption and I don't want o call the couple and tell the m the baby didn't make it."

"When the ob get's down her we'll get the ultrasound done but from what I can tell the baby is perfectly fine if not a little distressed."

"Distressed?"

"Nothing to worry about right now."

* * *

**Renee December 31st 2018 8:30pm**

"So did you get it?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Then give it to me it's what I paid you for."

"Actually you paid me to find your daughter not for the information and your daughter paid me not to tell you by tripling my normal payment and frankly when she gave me her reasons of paying me off I can't blame her."

"I'm the one that paid you JENKS you work for ME!"

"Well your previous payment is in that envelope so were even." He told me. "Please don't contact me again. You have been put on the blacklist for my company."

"Blacklist? What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'd think it would be obvious to you. It means nobody including myself that is in my company will work for you at any future date." He said. "We work to catch cheating spouses and criminals and a cheating spouse is what you are."

"I'm not married but you were when you lied to your daughter, if the guy was abusive I could understand but there is nothing in your past nor your daughter's past to suggest that so don't even try."

I couldn't come up with a reply. Jenks walked away from me and out of the restaurant. I paid my bill and then walked out and went to find Phil. He was down the street in some rowdy sports bar yelling at some football game on the screen.

"Phil," I called.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" he replied.

"Can we go I don't want to talk about it here?"

"Sure." He turned to the bartender and paid his tab and we walked back to the apartment.

The apartment was smaller than the house I shared with Charlie but it felt more like home then that house ever did.

"So what did the privet detective say?"

"He said that Bella paid him to keep him from telling me where she was and then she told him how I left Charlie and lied to her. He said he blacklisted me at his company?"

"They still do that?"

"I guess so. He said I was at his company." I replied. "What am I going to do my own daughter doesn't want anything to do with me."

"We can have a new one."

"I doubt that I could even get pregnant this time around." I said. "I had a hard time with Bella."

"Then there is adoption."

"But I want your baby."

"We can ask—"

"No do not even go there I will not ask another woman to donate their egg."

"Then we harvest yours or whatever and use a surrogate."

"That doesn't seem right to me." It told him. "It would mean more to me if I could carry the—"

"If you really want a child then who carry's it or who the father or mother is shouldn't' be a problem." He snapped. "I'm going out. I'll come back when I have cooled off a bit more."

"Please don't go."

* * *

**Edward December 31st 2018 9pm**

"Cullen the office is closed what are you still doing here?"

"I'm just finishing up the paper work so I don't have to rush back in tomorrow."

"Have a special someone?"

"Yes and it has been months since we've had more than a few hours together." I replied. "She spent Christmas with her father and his new girlfriend."

"That sucks why didn't you go with her?"

"I was too sick to fly and I had to force her to leave."

"She glad to be back,"

"She is and she loves her dad and everything but the town he lives in—"

"Is it a small town?"

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"My home town was the same way to me and my brother." He said. "And now that we are big time lawyers they keep hounding us for donations to the sports clubs and things. We do make donations to the school just not the sports parts of it."

"And how do you do that?"

"We write a letter to the library, music and art departments every year and ask them if there is anything they need or want and we donate part of the money towards that anonymously."

"Not a bad idea and I'm guessing the football boosters were pissed when they found out about the money going to those programs."

"They were but since the checks were written out with specific reason so they couldn't be spent on anything else."

"Smart move on your part but you could always set up a trust for those programs and have stipulations that state the money can only be used for those programs and nothing more."

"We've thought about that but right now it seems easier to just write the checks. We figured that we would set up a trust when it looked like we wouldn't be living much longer."

"Hopefully that's decades from now." I said.

"I hope so to, now put that work away and get home to your girl." He said. "She's got to have someone to kiss at midnight."

"Yeah she probably does want someone."

I smiled as he left my office. I looked at the paper work and there was only a little bit left and it could be done in the morning. I put the paper work in the correct files and locked the files in my desk. I packed the rest of my stuff up in my bag and locked up my office and left for the night.

I got to the hotel room Bella had been staying in since her lease was up. I slipped into the elevator and leaned against the back as I waited for the elevator to open up on to Bella's floor. When it did open on her floor two giggling girls tumbled in to the elevator. I rolled my eyes at them and continued on to Bella's door. She had a corner room at the end of the hall. I reached my hand up and knocked on her door.

* * *

**Jasper December 31st 2018 10pm**

"Alice calm down. I don't think that we are going to get any closer to the ball drop." I said for the tenth time.

"I want to see the ball drop up close." Alice whined.

"Alice there are too many dam people to push through to get to the ball drop why don't we just get a hotel room or sneak up to the roof top of some building." I snapped. "Please?"

"We should have just stayed home." She said.

"Yes but Edward needed the apartment. What for I don't know." I replied.

"This building looks tall enough for a good view."

"Let's go." Alice said.

I dragged her to the front door of the building. I pushed it open (that alone was shocking because of the parties going around with them) and walked in. there was no front desk of security check point. But thankfully there was an elevator. We rode the elevator to the highest floor we could get to and then slipped through the door that led to the roof top.

"Jasper I think that someone's already got something planned. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Don't worry I made sure it was okay."

"When we just got here," she said.

"Earlier when you freaked out about having the curtains opening I was clearing it with a buddy of mine."

"You had this put together for me," she said.

"Yes I did."

"This is so—" She trailed off.

"This is so what?" I asked.

"This is so romantic that's what." She said turning around to grin at me.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yes." She kissed me lightly on the lips. She then danced to the edge of the roof and looked down at everybody parting below.

I took a deep breath and set up the rest of her surprise up on the table I had brought earlier. I kept looking out of the corner of my eye checking to see if she was watching me or the crowed. I put the last touches –how she didn't hear me I don't know—and called her name.

"Oh," she said letting out a gasp of surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I replied getting down on one knee. I flipped the ring box open. "Mary Alice Brandon will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" she didn't even give me the chance to slip the ring on her finger. She jumped into my arms and knocked me to the ground and nearly knocked the table full of candles over.

"Um… Alice do you want the ring or not?" I asked.

"Oh of course I want the ring." She said. "I was just so excited."

She slipped off me; I got up from the ground and helped her up. I leaned down and picked the ring up.

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Of course I want it. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want it."

I slipped the ring on to her finger.

* * *

**Lauren December 31st 2018 10:30pm**

I was working late tonight. I had no plans to celebrate with anyone or thing. It was almost midnight and I was still here at the office. I would have gone home an hour ago but I couldn't find a list of thing I wanted to do with my life and wanted to find it before I went home.

"Miss, Mallory your still here?" My bosses son said. "I figured you would be out tonight."

"Yes Mr. Roth I am still here. I'm not out tonight because I never made plans and I think I wore out the parting part of me back in high school."

"Partied a lot in high school?"

"You could say that." I replied. I continued to look for my list.

"Did you lose something?" he asked.

"Well… it has nothing to do with the company but I lost a persona document." I told him. "I have no idea where I lost it and for all I know it could be in trash bins."

He shuffled and pulled something out of the pocket of his suit.

"Could this be it?" he asked laying a piece of paper down on my desk.

I recognized the hand writing right away as my own.

_Five things I want in my life  
1. To have a family I can feel at home with.  
2. Friends I can be proud of  
3. Speak to someone I wouldn't normally speak to  
4. A career I enjoy  
5. Pay it forward (do random acts of kindness)_

"Where did you find this?" I asked my hands shaking as I picked it up.

"I picked it up from the floor after we bumped into each other earlier." He said. "When I saw that it was your hand writing I knew I had a reason other than work to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" I asked. "You have Irina in the mail room throwing herself at you."

"And that is why I'm not interested in her. Ever hear of why buy the cow when the milk is free?"

"I've heard that before but what does that have to do with me?"

"It means I like you." He paused. "And I like you a lot and I know of a way I can help you do one number on your list."

"Oh… Which one?" I asked.

"Number five. Pay it forward." He said. "So pack up your work things the office is closed tomorrow."

"Why do I have to pack up my things."

"I am taking you out."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you deserved to be helped," he replied.

"I…"

"Don't worry it's a very public place. No way could I turn it in to an episode of CSI."

"I like that show."

"I do to." He said. "Maybe we could watch it together sometime when the new episodes come on anyway."

"I have seasons one through six on DVD." I said.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

**Emmet December 31st 2018 10:30pm**

"Hello," I greeted.

"Is this Emmet McCarty?"

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"Well Emmet this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor at Forks General and I have a patient here who saying you are in the process of adopting her child."

"Who is the woman there?"

"She said her name was Lisa Jackson."

"That's the woman we've been meeting with." I said. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine right now but we would like you or your wife to come down and be with her in case we have to do an emergency C-section."

"I can't get to my wife right now she's at a movie right now but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll call you with any changes if you aren't here."

"Thanks." I quickly hung up the phone. While it was rude to hang up without a goodbye I knew I had to be there for Lisa and the baby. I also had to try and get a hold of my wife so she knew where I was going. She would freak out if she came home and I was nowhere to be seen.

The ride over to the hospital seemed to take longer than it actually did but I'm guessing it had to do with my worry over Lisa and the baby. I parked at the back of the lot far from the emergency room doors because the whole lot seemed full up front. I ran inside and found Carlisle Cullen.

"So how are they?" I asked when I found him.

"Emmet?"

"Yes." I replied. "So how are they doing?"

"They are fine right now. We are just waiting on some test results before we move forward."

"How long until you get them back?" I asked.

"No more than ten minutes now. I ordered them about an hour before I called you," Carlisle said. "Would you like to see her she's in that room there."

"If it's okay then sure I'd like to see her."

"Come on." He said.

He led me from the desk where I found him down a short hallway to the room where Lisa was being held. Lisa look weak.

"Are you sure she's okay because she doesn't look all that great."

"That's from being out in the cold so long. She has actually gotten her color back steadily over the past few minutes. We can't warm her up any faster because of the risk of getting her sick."

"Oh," I replied.

"Don't worry we are keeping both more and baby in our minds and hearts as we figure out what happen." He said. "Have you gotten a hold of your wife?"

"I've been trying to but I guess she's out of range or in a dead zone."

"Try calling her again."

I walked to a cell phone usage area and hit the speed dial number for the most important person on my phone.

"Hey babe you might want to get to the hospital. Lisa needs you."

* * *

**Jessica December 31st 2018 11pm**

"I'm leaving. I told a friend I would watch their kids while they went out." I lied. "They deserve to have fun for once."

"You just have to come in early tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you then." I said.

I didn't plan on coming in early tomorrow I could claim I got sick from one of the kids I was 'watching'. I grabbed my bag, clocked out and left the building. I made my way to my car and climbed in. I threw my bag to the other seat and drove away.

I kept driving until I got to Seattle. The neighborhood wasn't the best but it was were the only person I trusted with this kind of thing lived. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched and walked up to the door of his house and knocked hard on the front door.

"Okay who you looking for pretty lady?"

"I'm looking for Bruce." I replied.

"There's no one here by the name of Bruce."

"Laurent then. His first name is Laurent." I replied. "Is there anybody with that name?"

"Yeah hold on a second." He said.

He closed the door but I could still hear him holler for a Laurent. I then heard the creaking of someone coming down the stairs. I stepped back when I felt the door was going to fly open and it did.

"What are you doing here girl. I thought you were going to wait a month?"

"I needed a fix." I told him.

"How much you want?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could loan me a bit until Friday when I get paid."

"Sorry I can't do that." He said. "How much cash do you have on you?"

"I got ten bucks."

"I'll have to see what my partners are willing to give you for that." He said. "Wait here."

He closed the door again. I could hear muffled words and shouts before he finally came back to the door.

He only had his head poking out.

"You got the ten on you."

"Right here." I said holding up the ten dollar bill.

He closed the door again and opened it again and handed me a small packet and snagged the ten dollars from my hand.

"You can leave now." He snapped.

I quickly got back into my car and drove. I was almost there when I saw the red and blue lights in my rear view mirror. I pulled to the side of the road and the lights followed me.

The cop walked up to my door and knocked on the window.

"License and registration."

I handed him what he asked for.

"Ma'am have you been drinking?"

"No I just got off work."

"Would you step out of the car please?"

I did as I was told and he searched my car and purse. He had found the drugs I had just bought and before I knew I was in cuffs and in the back of the cruiser.

* * *

**Rosalie January 1st 2018 12:00pm**

_"Hey babe you might want to get to the hospital. Lisa needs you."_

"I'm sorry Vera I have to go." I said.

"Is Emmet okay?"

"He's fine. The baby were are adopting is possibly being born right now and—"

"Come on I'll go with you. You should drive in your emotional state."

"I'll let Henry know what's going on when we get to the hospital." She said. "He was like that when Henry Jr was born."

"Where is he tonight if you and Henry are out with friends?" I asked.

"He's with the grandparents. They said since they were spending their night in they were going to watch him for us so we could have a night out."

"That was nice of them."

"Yes it is even if I'm in a hospital for most of the night."

"You don't have to stay with me."

"Yes I do. You could become a mother tonight and you were at the hospital with me all night when I had Henry Jr."

"That's because Henry was stuck in Colorado because the weather was bad." I replied. "And I'm not the one in labor."

"Still you are just as nervous about being a mother as I was." She said. "You need support just like any other mother to be."

We got to the hospital minutes later. Emmet was in the lobby. He said that they admitted Lisa to the hospital but didn't know why. They wouldn't tell him. He asked about the baby and the still wouldn't tell him.

"Emmet we need to call Lisa's parents. We know they don't want anything to do with her but they would want to know."

"I'll call them. She wants to see you." He said.

He then gave me the floor she was on and the number of the room she was in. I went up to the floor she was on.

"Excuse me, I was told a patient wanted to see me but I'm not sure if they still want to see me or if they are awake. I don't want to buy them at all."

"The patients name?"

"Lisa Jackson. I was told she was in room 240." I replied.

"Your name."

"Rosalie." I replied.

"I'll need your last name too."

"McCarty," I said.

She nodded and went to check with Lisa to see if it was all right that I speak with her. I only had to wait about five minutes and the nurse was walking toward me but I started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. I slipped to the floor trying to calm myself when my vision started to get spotty.

I woke up I don't know how much later to a doctor standing over me.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"You fainted and we ran some test."

"What did they say?"

"Well my dear, you're pregnant."

"I can't be. I was told could never have kids."

"Well who ever told you that was clearly wrong."

"Where's my husband I need to tell my husband."

"I didn't know you were here with a husband. Can you tell me his name so we can have him paged." The doctor asked.

"Emmet McCarty." I told him. "He was in the lobby the last time I saw him."

"I'll have him paged." The doctor said. "And I'll bring him here to see you but I won't say a thing about the baby unless you want me to."

"I'll tell him." I replied.

The doctor nodded and left the room in search of my husband. I lay back in the bed I was in and waited. A nurse came in to check on me. It was the same one that went to check on Lisa for me.

"Eventful night for you huh?" she asked.

"Very." I replied.

"Well everything seems alright. I guess we'll have to wait for the rest of your blood test to come back." She said before walking out of the room.

"Rosie are you okay?" Emmet asked from the door way.

"Yeah at least that's what the doc said."

"Then why are you in a bed and hooked up to an IV?"

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

"What? How? I thought that y-you—"

"I don't know but that's what the doctor said." I replied.

"That's amazing but what about Lisa?" he asked.

"I still want to adopt her baby." I told him. "We told her we would and I feel like that baby is ours unless Lisa wants to keep the baby."

"We'll see when we can talk with her." He said kissing me on the top of my head.

"Mr. McCarty I presume?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Emmet replied. "Is my wife alright?"

"She's perfectly fine. I was just stopped in the hallway with the results and everthign is fine but her blood sugar is a little high."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It just means that you are what we called a gestational diabetic." He said. "We'll set you up with a meter so you can keep track of the numbers. I'll also have the dietitian come in and see you before you leave so she can give you information on a healthy diet for both you and the baby."

"Okay. How is Lisa?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not her doctor. Carlisle Cullen is her doctor and another OB is also her doctor but I can inquire about her for you."

"Could you please?"

The doctor nodded and left but came back quickly.

"I've been told that Miss Jackson has been rushed into an emergency surgery to remove the baby." He said. "That's all I've been allowed to tell you."

I was worried but it turns out that I didn't need to be because twenty minutes later I was holding the first baby of the New Year in the state of Washington that is. The baby was a beautiful little girl with red curly hair.

_Elsie Jo McCarty_ welcome to the world.

* * *

**Bella January 1st 2019 12:01am**

"Bella,"

"I'm in the bathroom." I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better today."

"The doctor said it should pass soon. Do you still feel up to going out?"

"Yes. I can't stand to stay in this room for one more minute." I told him.

"I'll leave you to finish up."

"I've finished everything but zip up my dress but I can't reach it now."

"I'll get that for you." He said.

I felt his fingers against my back as he pulled the zipper up.

"There." He said with a kiss to my neck.

"Thanks," I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my bag. He helped me into a car when we got down stairs. It was a nice one but we were in New York so it seemed odd to have a car. We drove for a few minutes and he came to a stop in front of a tall building. He handed the keys to a valet and led me into the building.

"What floor Mr. Cullen?" a man in uniform asked.

"The top floor," He replied.

The man pressed a button with the letter P on it.

"You own the penthouse?"

"Half of it." He replied. "It's being renovated to include two apartments and a small hallway to separate them."

"Oh." I replied.

"Everything is pretty much done we just have painting to do." He said.

"We?"

"Yes I want you to pick out the colors. Jasper and Alice will pick out the colors for their half."

"How big was the penthouse before you split it up?" I asked.

"Well it had eight bedrooms, two family rooms, a large kitchen and a game room, plus other rooms. Not to mention each side is two levels."

"I'm guessing all the rooms were large by the size of this building."

"Yes. I chose the larger side while Jasper and Alice chose the smaller side." He said. "I figured that we would need the larger area because we plan on having kids soon and more than he and Alice plan to have."

"Oh I guess that's a good thing." I replied.

"But we also have a larger area because I wanted a room just for you." He said.

"There's a room just for me?"

"We are here Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you sir, we will be here for the remainder of the evening no but my sister and her boyfriend are to come up." Edward said helping me out of the elevator.

"Yes sir." The man replied before the elevator doors closed.

He led me to a door on one side of the short hallway we were in. He unlocked the door and showed me in. He gave me a tour of the apartment. He came to a stop in front of the one room we had yet to enter (even though we have passed by it several times).

"This room is all yours." He said pushing the pocket doors open.

I stepped into a room that was all wood and defiantly not the paneling you would see in a 1970's mobile home. There were shelves on two levels and a large window on one wall with a large cherry wood desk in front of it.

"Wow?" I said. "This is just for me?"

"Well my books we reside here too but this is the room I figured you would be at home in when writing your books." He said. "There is a small den in the upper half of the library for me with my piano in it."

"You want to show me because I didn't see away to get up there when you showed me the upstairs."

"That's because the staircase is hidden."

"Hidden like secret passage way hidden?" I asked.

"From upstairs yes but down here no, the stair case is a curved one hidden right here."

He pulled me over to the edge of the library as I've come to call it. He was right there was a wall there hiding the stair case but there was also a door.

"See the staircase." He said.

"What's that door lead to?" I asked.

"It leads to a half bath."

"That will be good when I'm writing and don't want to walk to far," I said. "Want to show me the rest."

"Ladies first." He said allowing me to go up the spiral stair case first.

His left hand was on my back the whole way up. I could make it up the stairs without a problem but Edward was worrier and kept his hand on the small of my back.

"The wood looks different up here," I told him.

"It's just a shade or to lighter." He said.

"It works. Where is the den?"

He led me down the edge of the book cases since the top floor was opened up to the bottom. There was another set of pocket doors at the end he threw them open and inside was another cherry wood desk and a piano. The wood paneling in this room was similar to that of the library but darker. The far wall was made up of a large window. Edward led me over to the window. We had a wonder full view of the city and Central Park from it.

"I didn't realize we were so close."

"I figured being close to a park would be good for any kids we had."

"That's a good idea."

I yawned.

"It's after mid night." He said looking at his watch.

"Yeah it is." I told him yawning again.

"Let's get you into bed."

"There's a bed?" I asked.

"Yeah in the master didn't you see it?"

"I guess not."

He got me into bed.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Cullen," He said rubbing my extended belly.

"You can send the message out now."

"How's this?" he asked showing me the message.

_Happy New Years from Mr. and Mrs. Cullen._

There was also a picture of our ultrasound attached to the message.

"Now everyone will know."


End file.
